GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR
by LooneyAces
Summary: Government pressure to rein in the Avengers drives a deep wedge between Steve and Tony, causing a catastrophic rift that turns the two into enemies and reigniting the rivalry between Danny and Valerie. Now the Avengers must deal with the fallout, and Danny will soon learn the truth involving a family member. Danny encounters Ant-Man, Black Panther and Spider-Man. DPxMCU
1. Prologue: Siberian Overture

**LooneyAces here with the fourth story of the Danny Phantom/Marvel Cinematic Universe crossover series, and the start of Phase 3. Danny will also have a new outfit, which is on the cover photo. I do not own Danny Phantom and related characters. They belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its characters. They belong to Marvel Studios. Anyway, on with the story.**

Prologue: Siberian Overture.

In the year of 1991, at the HYDRA Siberian Facility in Siberia, of the Soviet Union, where a group of HYDRA operatives, inside the Soviet, soon to be Russian, Armed Forces does their operations there, Russian Colonel and HYDRA operative Vasily Karpov types in a code before a small door opens to reveal a red book with a black star on the cover. He then revived a person from a cryostasis chamber. The person is known as James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, a former soldier of the US Army and the childhood best friend of the war hero known as Captain America. Unfortunately, he was thought to be killed during a fight on a HYDRA train back during the war. In reality, he actually survived, albeit with the loss of his left arm. Brainwashed and armed with a new cybernetic limb, Barnes ultimately became an enhanced HYDRA operative known as the Winter Soldier. Over the next several decades, he would eliminate anyone who posed a threat to HYDRA. Anyway, Karpov has revived Bucky and, along with other HYDRA operatives and scientists, subsequently put him under the Memory Suppressing Machine to wipe his memories and emotions. During Bucky's brainwashing session, Karpov is reading the red book to trigger and activate the Winter Soldier.

"Toska. Rusted. Semnadtsat'. Daybreak. Pech'. Devyat'. Dobrokachestvennaya. Vozvrashcheniye domoy. Odin. Gruzovoy avtomobil'." ( _"Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car."_ ) Karpov read.

There was only silence as Bucky looks at Karpov closing the book and sets it at a nearby table.

"Dobroye utro, soldat." ( _"Good morning, Soldier."_ ) Karpov greeted.

"Gotov otvechat'." ( _"Ready to comply."_ ) Bucky said.

"U menya dve missii dlya vas. Oba sanktsii i vypisku. Nikakikh svideteley." ( _"I have two missions for you. Both sanction and extract. No witnesses."_ ) Karpov ordered.

* * *

Bucky is currently on his first mission of the day in the state of Minnesota. He was sitting on a motorcycle waiting for his target. It is currently dusk and the road shows no cars, so no witnesses would be presented. Suddenly a car passes by. Bucky knows that this particular car is going to the Pentagon in Washington D.C. Bucky turns on his motorcycle and proceed to intercept the vehicle. Bucky then drove his motorcycle to the side of the moving car before hitting it with his metal arm, causing the driver to loose control of the car and crashed at the back of a large sign that says...

 _'Amity Park: A Nice Place to Live!'_

Bucky then turn his bike around before stopping next to the crashed car and proceed to kill the car's occupants before opening the car's trunk and taking a briefcase that was inside.

* * *

Bucky is now on his second mission of the day, hiding at a wooded area next to a road at Long Island, New York, and it is dark outside. Just like his first mission, no witnesses will be presented. Suddenly, Bucky sees another car passing by. Bucky knows this car is also on its way to the Pentagon in Washington D.C. Once again, Bucky turns on his motorcycle and proceed to intercept the vehicle. Bucky then drove his motorcycle to the side of the moving car before hitting it with his metal arm, causing the driver to loose control of the car and crashed into a nearby tree. Bucky then turn his bike around before stopping next to the crashed car and proceed to kill the car's occupants before opening the car's trunk and taking another briefcase that was inside.

* * *

Bucky arrived back at the HYDRA Siberian Facility with the two briefcases to deliver to Karpov. Bucky then open the two cases. One case shows five blue packets of the Super Soldier Serum, the same serum that created Captain America back in the 1940s. The other briefcase contains multiple files that shows the research on the Super Soldier Serum and a book that shows files and research on a half human-half ghost hybird theory called the Halfa Theory. Karpov is impressed with Bucky's mission success.

"Molodtsy soldata." ( _"Well done Soldier."_ ) Karpov said.

However, these two events is just the beginning.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Now, what was Bucky doing in Amity Park? And who did he kill? You'll find out later in this story. I hope you all will enjoy this story. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lagos

**lupsss1412: The movie was emotional, especially at the end.**

 **mikaela2015: Thanks :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Let's see if you're right later on ;)**

 **darck ben: No, but the events what's going on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. at the time of the movie might be mentioned.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you :)**

 **gwencarson126: Thanks :)**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 1 everybody.**

Chapter 1: Lagos.

In the present year of 2016 at a local café at Lagos, Nigeria, a woman was adding sugar to her coffee while wearing shades and a baseball cap. The woman's name is Wanda Maximoff, but she is better known as the Scarlet Witch and a member of the superhero team known as the Avengers. Wanda is working undercover with the Avengers as she surveys her surroundings. Wanda, along with Natasha, aka Black Widow, Sam Wilson, aka Falcon, Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, and Captain Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, are currently on a mission.

 _"All right, what do you see?"_ Steve asked through the comlink.

"Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target." Wanda said as she surveys two police officers and the street.

Steve, who is positioned inside a building, looks out the window seeing the street as well.

"There's an ATM on the south corner, which means?" Steve said.

"Cameras." Wanda replied.

 _"Both cross streets are one-way."_ Steve said through the comlink.

"So, compromised escape routes." Wanda said.

"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, the red one? It's cute." Wanda said.

 _"It's also bulletproof, which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us."_ Natasha said through the comlink as she is sitting at a table near Wanda and taking a sip of coffee.

"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda asked.

 _"I can too."_ Danny said through the comlink, who has positioned himself at the rooftop of a building, overlooking the city.

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature." Natasha said.

Meanwhile, Sam has also positioned himself at the rooftop of another building, overlooking the city as well.

"Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?" Sam asked.

 _"Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?"_ Natasha asked through the comlink.

"Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him." Steve said.

"If he sees us coming, that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us." Sam said, knowing about Rumlow. After all, he fought him two year ago.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll get him." Danny said.

Brock Rumlow was a HYDRA agent within S.H.I.E.L.D., and a former STRIKE Team commander, and he used to work with Steve and Natasha back in the past. He is a world-class hand-to-hand combatant, with extensive experience in various street fighting, martial arts, and military combat techniques. During the HYDRA Uprising back in 2014, Rumlow was ordered to lead the HYDRA team and assassinate Steve, until he was nearly killed during the Battle of the Triskelion at Washington D.C. when an Project Insight Helicarrier crashed at the side of the Triskelion building, gaining horrific facial scars. Once he recovered, and hearing that HYDRA leader Alexander Pierce had died, Rumlow escaped from the hospital where he was staying and assume the codename Crossbones, became an independent terrorist, setting out on a path to exact revenge and make anyone involved in his downfall suffer the same pain and loss he endured. Now, Steve became aware of Rumlow's planned attack at Lagos and informed the other Avengers. They are currently trying to find him.

Steve was looking out the window and noticed a garbage truck on the street, heading towards the direction of the Institute for Infectious Diseases.

"Sam, see that garbage truck. Tag it. Danny, go recon but stay invisible." Steve ordered.

Danny flies off the building and stays invisible while surveying the truck. Sam then deploys a drone from the back of his jetpack. Sam pilots the drone, known as Redwing, via remote control and flies it towards the garbage truck. The drone flies underneath the truck.

"Give me X-ray." Sam ordered.

The Redwing then use its special camera to scan the truck. It shows the truck's max capacity and the driver carrying a gun as well.

"That truck's loaded for max weight. And the driver's armed." Sam said.

"It's a battering ram." Natasha said.

 _"Go now."_ Steve ordered through the comlink.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"He's not hitting the police." Steve warned before leaving his hideout.

Sam jumps off the building and deploys his jetpack's wings before flying off to intercept the truck.

At the entrance to the Institute for Infectious Diseases, a group of security guards were on the lookout until they see an incoming garbage truck. They then see the driver bail out, leaving the truck to head straight for the entrance. The guards were about to take action, but the truck has driven through the entrance. Suddenly, two moving trucks enter the facility before a group of Rumlow's mercenaries appears out of the trucks and open fire on several security guards. Rumlow, in his Crossbones battle suit and wearing a gas mask, exit one of the trucks and starts making his way to the facility. Rumlow's men then starts shooting poisonous gas at the building, causing the people inside to panic and cough as they breathe the gas before passing out.

One mercenary was on alert until he hears a whooshing sound from the sky. The mercenary didn't have time to react as Steve rams into him with his shield, crashing into the window of a nearby car. Steve then use his shield to take cover from machine gun fire before using his superhuman strength to kick a pickup truck to knock down one mercenary. Steve then threw his shield to strike another merc before the shield came back to him. Steve then charged at another mercenary on top of another pickup, making him crashed at the wall of the building, knocking him out.

"Body armor, AR-15s. I make seven hostiles." Steve informed.

Sam then landed at the roof of the building, while using his wings to take cover from machine gun fire. He then kicks two mercenaries before firing his two machine guns at a third merc before he can shoot back at him.

"I make five." Sam said as Wanda lands at the ground.

Wanda uses her powers to create a red force field to repel bullets before using her telekinesis powers to make the gunman stop.

"Sam." Wanda said before using her powers to throw the mercenary towards Sam. Sam then catch the guy and threw him back at the concrete.

"Four." Sam commented.

Wanda then use her powers to create a force field again to give Sam and herself cover from machine gun fire from three mercenaries. Suddenly, Danny landed behind. Danny elbows one merc in the face before kicking him down. One merc tried to shoot him but Danny goes intangible and runs before sending an ecto-energy strike to the merc in the face, sending him in the air before crashing at the wall. Danny then shot an ecto-blast at the third merc.

"Three." Danny said.

Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, had left the team for a short while days after the Battle of Sokovia and needed to get back to his old roots by protecting Amity Park from ghost attacks. Now he has come back to the team once more, leaving Team Phantom's second-in-command Dani and the rest of Team Phantom to protect Amity Park. Not much is the same for 22 year old Danny. His appearance is still the same. Pure white hair, now grown longer, tan skin, glowing green eyes, and a good muscle built, as well as showing his famous DP symbol, but his hazmat jumpsuit has once again got a new upgrade. Danny's suit is now just like his evil self's. A triangular collar and triangular edges at his black gloves and white boots, but no cape of course.

Anyway, Danny has taken care of the three mercenaries as Sam uses the Redwing to find and confirm Rumlow's location.

"Rumlow's on the third floor." Sam informed.

"Wanda, just like we practiced." Steve said.

"What about the gas?" Wanda asked.

"You and Danny get it out." Steve replied.

Wanda then used her telekinesis powers to lift Steve onto the third floor. Steve crashed through the third floor window before striking a merc with his shield and taking out his gas mask before kicking him to the floor. Meanwhile, Rumlow bust through a glass door and yanked a technician before opening a vault that contains some hazardous chemical.

"Pack it up." Rumlow ordered.

Back at the fray, Steve was taking cover from machine gun fire before using his shield to strike the gunman before knocking him out. Steve then use his shield to take cover before knocking another mercenary out. Outside the building, Wanda and Danny were using their telekinesis powers to vent the poisonous air out into the open air while Sam and a duplicate of Danny continues to fire at mercenaries with guns and ghost rays. Sam then fired two missiles to take the mercenaries out as Wanda and the real Danny gets the poisonous gas into the air.

Meanwhile, Rumlow and his remaining men gets out of the facility from a rear exit when Rumlow spots the gas in the air.

"He's here." Rumlow said before his men and himself gets in a AFV truck.

Inside the building, Steve reached the vault, only to find that Rumlow has already left.

"Rumlow has a biological weapon." Steve informed.

"I'm on it." Natasha said as she rides a motorcycle towards the battle.

Natasha use her bike to knock down a mercenary before firing her Black Widow Stingers to take out another and use the advantage to knock out a third. Natasha then kicks the truck's door at the driver before punching another in the face and took out three more. Natasha then fire her stingers at another before Rumlow grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to the top of the AFV. Natasha struggled to get out of his grip and send several punches before sending a stinger at his neck, but it had no effect since he can no longer feel pain.

"I don't work like that no more." Rumlow said before throwing her inside the AFV. "Fire in the hole." Rumlow said before throwing a grenade at her and closes the door.

Natasha then combat two mercenaries before using one of them to shield herself from the blast.

Steve made it to the exit before Rumlow fires a shell at him. Steve use his shield to shield himself from the blast. Rumlow continued to fire at his enemy until eventually he was able to shoot him out of the building where he fell several floors down to the ground.

"Sam, Danny. He's in an AFV heading north." Steve said as the AFV started ramming into cars.

Inside the AFV, Rumlow puts the bioweapon in a container before handing it to one of his men.

"Take this to the airstrip. We're not gonna outrun them. Lose the truck." Rumlow ordered.

The truck rams through cars and an outdoor market before Rumlow and his mercenaries bails out, causing panic among the civilians.

"Where are you going to meet us?" one of the mercenaries asked Rumlow.

"I'm not." Rumlow said before prepping his weaponized gauntlets on his suit.

Sam and Danny arrived at the scene. Sam use his googles to find the hostiles.

"I got six, they're splitting up." Sam informed.

"I got the first two." Danny said before flying off.

"I got the two on the left." Natasha said in pursuit.

Meanwhile, Steve also arrived at the scene, looking for Rumlow and spots that his men dropped their gear while innocent bystanders look on.

"They ditched their gear. It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload." Steve said before a magnetic bomb lands on his shield.

Steve threw the shield way to prevent the blast from killing the bystanders before Rumlow punches and knocks down Steve from behind.

"There you are, you son of a bitch." Rumlow said as he walks towards Steve and preps his gauntlets. "I've been waiting for this." Rumlow said before sending a massive right hook to Steve at the face, knocking him down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny, Natasha and Sam are in pursuit of Rumlow's men. Sam knocks one man down before using his wings to take cover from gun fire. Sam knocks the gunman down before checking for the bioweapon.

"He doesn't have it. I'm empty!" Sam informed.

* * *

Danny was flying in pursuit of two men who were trying to get away from him.

"I didn't say you can leave." Danny said before landing on one of the men, knocking him down to the ground.

One merc tried to punch Danny but he blocked it.

"You gotta do better than that." Danny said.

Danny and the mercenary went through martial arts combat before Danny got the upper hand and send several punches before kicking him to a nearby wall.

"You really need to work on your combat skills. Better luck next time. Maybe not." Danny said.

Danny then fires a ghost ray at the first mercenary, who was trying to fire at him, knocking him out. Danny then check the two men for the bioweapon.

"I'm clean. They don't have it." Danny informed.

* * *

Natasha was in pursuit of the final two men. One of them has the bioweapon.

"Out of the way!" Natasha said to the bystanders.

Natasha managed to knock one man down before she started to exchanged punches to both men before grabbing a pistol and aiming at one of the mercs, but the man also held a pistol and aim at Natasha.

"Drop it. Or I'll drop this." one mercenary said, threatening to kill everyone in the surrounding area with the bioweapon. "Drop it!"

"He'll do it!" the second mercenary yelled.

Before Natasha can reluctantly comply, the Redwing suddenly appeared and killed the mercenary carrying the bioweapon. Natasha killed the second before managing to secured the bioweapon before it can hit the ground. Natasha then looks at the Redwing.

"Payload secure. Thanks, Sam." Natasha said.

"Don't thank me." Sam grinned.

"I'm not thanking that thing." Natasha said, refusing to thank the drone.

"His name is Redwing." Sam commented.

 _"I'm still not thanking it."_ Natasha said through Sam's comlink.

"He's cute. Go ahead, pet him." Sam commented.

"Good job, guys. Now we gotta get Rumlow." Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rumlow continue to pummel Steve. Both exchanged punches.

"Come on!" Rumlow shouted.

Rumlow then headbutted Steve before giving a right hook. Rumlow then managed to pinned Steve at a nearby wall.

"This is for dropping a building on my face." Rumlow said before exposing a blade from one of his weaponized gauntlets.

Rumlow attempt to kill Steve with the blade to the skull, but Steve quickly moved out of the way and elbowed him before yanking one of the gauntlets out of his battle suit. However, Rumlow exposed another blade from his remaining gauntlet. However, Steve was able to dodge out of the way of Rumlow's deadly attacks. Steve then got the upper hand when he was able to break his arm and ripped off the last gauntlet. Refusing to give up now, Rumlow continued fighting until Steve delivered several powerful punches, damaging his mask and, with a final power kick which sent Rumlow flying backwards, overthrew him out of his chance for victory. Steve approach Rumlow as he took off his mask. Steve grabbed Rumlow, seeing the horrific scars on his face he received from the Battle of the Triskelion. Rumlow just smirked and laughed.

"I think I look pretty good, all things considered." Rumlow said.

"Who's your buyer?" Steve demanded.

"You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky." Rumlow said, making Steve look emotional and distracted.

"What did you say?" Steve asked.

"He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me... 'Please tell Rogers. When you gotta go... you gotta go'." Rumlow said before having a serious look on his face. "And you're coming with me."

Rumlow armed the bomb applied in his own suicide vest, intending to take Steve's life along with his own. Just as Rumlow activated the bomb, Wanda used her powers to contain the explosion as Rumlow screamed in horrific anguish as his body was consumed in the fireball. She was able to whisk his exploding body away from Steve but unintentionally placed him next to a building filled with several Wakandan nationals. Wanda couldn't contain the blast and the explosion killed Rumlow and the Wakandan nationals. Wanda looks at the building and covers her mouth in horror just as Danny arrives at the scene.

"Oh, my..." Steve said in horror.

"My God..." Danny said with wide eyes.

"Sam... we need Fire and Rescue on the south side of the building. We gotta get up there." Steve said as Wanda starts to hold back the tears and Danny flies inside the burning building to rescue any survivors.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. First time I had to use the B-word. Hey, I don't use profanity words, but got no choice, not to mention I don't say those type of words. Now, I have to let you know that this story will be put on hold due to the threat from Hurricane Matthew. Long power outages is expected. Been a long time since I had a hurricane and a powerful one since Hurricane Charley back in 2004. I will resume this story once the storm passes and once the power come back, if I do lose power. Anyway, please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Right Where I Want To Be

**Okay everyone. I'm back and safe from the hurricane. I didn't lose power and my place suffer no damage, but I did lost internet connection for one day. It was boring during the storm. Thanks for keeping my safety in your thoughts. Also, I made some changes and fixed spelling errors in my story GHOSTLY AVENGER. The changes is to make the DPxMCU timeline accurate. I will fix any misspellings that might be in my other two stories after finishing this one.**

 **darck ben: Yes.**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks :)**

 **On with chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: I'm Right Where I Want To Be.

Tony Stark was giving a guest lecture at his alma mater, MIT, where he is demonstrating the students with his latest device, BARF, or Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing, which aimed to recreate and relive old memories. He is showing the students his last meeting with his parents Howard and Maria Stark.

 _"'Try to remember the kind of September. When grass was green'."_ the frame CGI of Maria Stark singed while playing the piano as the frame CGI of Howard came into view and woke the CGI of a young Tony Stark. _"Wake up, dear, and say goodbye to your father."_

 _"Who's the homeless person on the couch?"_ Howard asked sternly, making young Tony chuckled.

 _"This is why I love coming home for Christmas right before you leave town."_ young Tony said, making Howard frown.

 _"Be nice, dear, he's been studying abroad."_ Maria said.

 _"Really? Which broad? What's her name?"_ Howard asked.

 _"Candice."_ young Tony replied as Howard took off young Tony's Christmas hat.

 _"Do me a favor? Try not to burn the house down before Monday."_ Howard said.

 _"Okay, so it's Monday. That is good to know, I will plan my toga party accordingly."_ young Tony said before looking at his mother. _"Where you going?"_

 _"Your father's flying us to the Bahamas for a little getaway."_ Maria replied.

 _"We might have to make a quick stop."_ Howard said.

 _"At the Pentagon. Right? And see your long time friend there, that ghost hunter... Harry Fenton and his wife Elizabeth, right? Don't worry, you're gonna love the holiday menu at the commissary."_ young Tony said sarcastically.

 _"They say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man someday."_ Howard said before turning his attention to his wife. _"I'll get the bags."_

Maria stops playing the piano and young Tony frowns because of Howard.

 _"He does miss you when you're not here. And frankly, you're going to miss us. Because this is the last time we're all going to be together. You know what's about to happen. Say something. If you don't, you'll regret it."_ Maria said.

Young Tony looks at his mother before facing his father.

 _"I love you, Dad."_ young Tony said, which Howard reply with a small smile. Young Tony looks back at his mother. _"And I know you did the best you could."_

Maria kissed her son on the cheek before she and Howard leaves. The BARF stops and the real Tony comes into view.

"That's how I wish it happened. Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing, or BARF. God, I gotta work on that acronym. An extremely costly method of hijacking the hippocampus to clear traumatic memories." Tony said before blowing out a candle. "Huh. It doesn't change the fact that they never made it to the airport, or all the things I did to avoid processing my grief, but..." Tony said as he takes off the shades, which deactivates the BARF. "Plus, $611 million for my little therapeutic experiment? No one in their right mind would've ever funded it. Help me out, what's the MIT mission statement?"

"'To generate, disseminate... and preserve knowledge. And work with others to bring it to bear on the world's great challenges.'" the students and Tony said, reciting the MIT's mission statement.

"Well, you are the others. And, quiet as it's kept the challenges facing you are the greatest mankind's ever known. Plus, most of you are broke." Tony said, making the students laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. Rather, you were. As of this moment, every student has been made an equal recipient of the inaugural September Foundation Grant." Tony announced, making the students gasped. "As in all of your projects have just been approved and funded." Tony said, as the students clapped and cheered. "No strings, no taxes, just reframe the future! Starting now." Tony then looks at the teleprompter and is shocked to read that he should be presenting his ex-girlfriend Pepper Potts to the stage. Tony and Pepper recently decided to take a break from their relationship since Tony began devoting his time towards up keeping the Avengers. Tony is having a hard time with the break. "Go break some eggs."

The students clapped and cheered as Tony leaves the stage where a member of the school's faculty was waiting and clapping for him.

"Wow. Wow. That took my breath away." the man said. "Oh, Tony! So generous. So much money! Wow! Out of curiosity, will any portion of that grant be made available to faculty? I know, 'Ooh, gross', but hear me out. I have got this killer idea for a self-cooking hotdog. Basically, chemical detonator embedded..." the man said, but Tony cut him off as a woman approached him.

"Restroom's this way, yeah?" Tony asked, pointing towards a nearby exit door.

"Yeah. Embedded in the meat shaft." the man replied.

"Mr. Stark, I am so sorry about the teleprompter. I didn't know Miss Potts had cancelled. They didn't have time to fix it." the woman explained.

"It's fine. I'll be right back." Tony said, leaving the woman and man behind.

"We'll catch up later." the man said.

Tony exits the stage through the exit door and was approaching the Men's room door before heading towards the elevator where a woman was standing at the hallway alone.

"That was nice, what you did for those young people." the woman, name Miriam, complimented.

"Ah, they deserve it. Plus, it helps ease my conscience." Tony said.

"They say there's a correlation between generosity and guilt. But if you've got the money, break as many eggs as you like. Right?" Miriam said.

Tony just look at the woman before pressing a button for the elevator.

"Are you going up?" Tony asked.

"I'm right where I want to be." Miriam said sternly before reaching for her purse.

"Okay. Hey." Tony said, feeling threatened that Miriam is gonna pull out a gun and grabbed her wrist, stunning her. "Sorry, it's an occupational hazard."

"I work for the State Department. Human Resources. I know it's boring, but it enabled me to raise a son. I'm very proud of what he grew up to be." Miriam said before placing a picture of a young man on Tony's chest and looks at him sternly. "His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered him. In Sokovia." Miriam said, saying that her son was killed when Tony and the Avengers were battling the rogue artificial intelligence Ultron during the Battle of Sokovia last year. "Not that matters in the least to you. You think you fight for us? You just fight for yourself. Who's going to avenge my son, Stark? He's dead, and I blame you." the woman said before leaving.

Miriam's words made Tony feel guilty as Miriam blamed Tony and the Avengers for her son's death. Unknown to anyone, this confrontation between Miriam and Tony will soon start a chain of events that will soon affect the Avengers.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sokovia Accords

**Guest: Yes it will.**

 **KuriMaster13: Harry, not Henry. You were close though.**

 **darck ben: Thank you :)**

 **Kimera20: Thanks and yeah. Gotta feel bad for Tony.**

 **Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: The Sokovia Accords.

It's been one month since the incident at Lagos, Nigeria. At the New Avengers Facility in Upstate New York, Steve, along with Danny, were at Steve's office watching an MSNBC news report on the Avengers and their indictment?

 _"11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos, when the attack occurred."_ the news reporter reported.

The news then show the King of Wakanda, King T'Chaka, speaking at a United Nations press conference.

 _"Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil, not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent is no victory at all."_ T'Chaka said.

 _"The Wakandan king went on to..."_ Steve turns off the TV as he couldn't hear anymore.

"Don't worry, Cap. We all knew this was gonna happen eventually. It's not our fault we can't save every single civilian. I wish we can, making sure everyone is safe, but... things don't work the way we want them to." Danny said.

"I know, Danny." Steve sighed.

Danny and Steve then hears another TV coming from Wanda's room. The two goes to see what Wanda is seeing on the TV at her own room.

 _"They are operating outside and above the international law. Because that's the reality, if we don't respond to acts like these. What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeri...?"_ Steve suddenly turns off Wanda's TV. Danny sits on Wanda's bed on Wanda's right and puts a hand on Wanda's shoulder to comfort her.

"It's my fault." Wanda said.

"That's not true." Steve said.

"Don't think like that, Wanda." Danny said.

"Turn the TV back on. They're being very specific." Wanda said.

"I should've clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it. Rumlow said 'Bucky'... and all of a sudden I was a 16 year old kid again, in Brooklyn. And people died. It's on me." Steve said as he sits on Wanda's bed on her left.

"No, Cap. Don't think like that. Stuff like this happen. Heck, if someone says about my best friends, I would have reacted the same way. I also feel it's my fault. If only I had help Wanda on trying to get that bomb away from the civilians. I'm suppose to be the hero. I'm the one that was suppose to keep people from get hurt or worst. It's on me." Danny said.

"It's on all of us." Wanda said.

"This job... We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to live with that, then next time... maybe nobody gets saved." Steve said.

"This job, it's not easy. I've been into the superhero business a month after I got my powers back in 2009. I've been doing this for 7 years. God knows how many people die during the ghost attacks and invasions, especially when I was keeping my alter-ego a secret. Then I revealed my secret. I thought it would be better but I was wrong. The battles will continue to be tough." Danny said.

At that moment, Vision suddenly phased through Wanda's bedroom wall thanks to his intangibility, surprising Wanda and getting Steve's and Danny's attention.

"Vis! We talked about this." Wanda said, about Vision using his intangibility to phase through walls instead of using the door.

"Hey, the scaring people thing with intangibility is my thing." Danny joked.

"Yes, but the door was open so I assumed that..." Vision tried to explain before turning his attention to Steve. "Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving."

"Thank you. We'll be right down." Steve said.

"I'll use the door." Vision said.

"Well, at least ghosts are not the only ones that can phase through solid objects." Danny said. Steve chuckled.

"Oh, and apparently, he's brought a guest." Vision said.

"We know who it is?" Steve asked.

"The Secretary of State." Vision said before leaving.

"Uh oh." Danny said.

* * *

Minutes later, the Avengers, consisting of Steve, Danny, Tony, Wanda, Natasha, Rhodey, Vision and Sam, were gathered at the conference table listening to US Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross. Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross is a former Lieutenant General of the United States Army. During his career, he was put in charge of the military project called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, aiming to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. However, the experiment led to an accident which transformed the scientist and fellow Avenger Bruce Banner into the Incredible Hulk. After a long hunt, Banner was captured, only for Ross' subordinate officer Emil Blonsky to transform into the monstrous Abomination which forced Ross to accept Hulk as an ally and allow him to escape after the battle in Harlem, New York back in 2011. Now, Ross has left the Army five years after the Duel of Harlem and is now serving as the United States Secretary of State.

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack, and dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me. Perspective." Ross said. "The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives, but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'."

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked.

"How about 'dangerous'." Ross replied sternly. "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

Ross then activates a projector showing a world map before showing specific locations.

"New York." Ross said.

Ross showed the Avengers footage taken during the Battle of New York back in 2012. It showed Tony being pursued by the Chitauri Leviathan, people screaming and running for their lives, Danny shooting ecto-blasts, the Hulk jumping on the side of buildings before debris hits the camera. The projector also showed that the battle had 74 casualties.

"Amity Park." Ross said.

The projector then showed footage of the Battle at Amity Park Community College during the Gunne Incident and Ghost Zone Convergence back in 2013. The footage showed the Asgardian draugr ship causing damaged to the campus, people screaming and running for their lives. Danny's girlfriend Sam Manson being rescued, Team Phantom and Danny's enemies and allies battling the evil Asgardian ghosts. Danny battling Gunne and a ghost ray hitting the camera. The projector showed that this battle had 28 casualties.

"Washington D.C." Ross said.

The projector then showed footage of the Battle at the Triskelion back in 2014, which Steve, Natasha, Sam, and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill and former S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury participated in. The footage showed the three Project Insight HYDRA operated Helicarriers firing at each other at the sky while people were running for their lives. It also showed the destruction and an Project Insight Helicarrier crashing down into the Potomac River as people gets washed away. The projector showed that the battle had 23 casualties.

"Sokovia." Ross said.

The projector then showed footage of the Battle of Sokovia, during the devastating Ultron Offensive from the previous year. The footage showed people running for their lives, the Sokovian capital Novi Grad rising into the sky, and a building collapsing and crushing an apartment building. The projector showed that the Battle of Sokovia had 177 casualties.

"Lagos." Ross said.

The projector finally showed footage of last month's battle, after Wanda had inadvertently sent the bomb activated by Rumlow into the building that was occupied by civilians. The projector shows that the battle had 24 casualties.

"Okay. That's enough." Steve said, as he couldn't take seeing the aftermath results.

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." Ross said before grabbing a document and places it on the table. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary." Ross stated.

The Avengers looked at the document that was placed on the table. They now know that the Sokovia Accords are a set of internationally ratified legal documents that provide regulation and frame-working for the military/law enforcement deployment of enhanced individuals, particularly the Avengers, operating under specific government agencies. However, Steve believes the Sokovia Accords isn't helping the Avengers on protecting the Earth at all.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." Steve said.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Ross asked.

The last time the Avengers seen Thor, he had returned to his homeworld of Asgard shortly after the Battle of Sokovia to try and find clues to upcoming events. As for Bruce Banner, the Avengers haven't heard from him since the Battle of Sokovia.

"What about you, Mr. Fenton, do you know where the Red Huntress and Dani Phantom are right now?" Ross asked.

"Currently protecting Amity Park from ghosts, sir." Danny replied sternly. "And as long as ghosts attacks Amity Park, Team Phantom will continue to defend the town. And there's nothing the United Nations or the Accords can do anything about it. And they better stay away from Danielle."

Ross couldn't counter Danny's answer, so he turn his attention back to Steve since he couldn't answer the question.

"If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground." Ross said.

"So, there are contingencies." Rhodey said.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over." Ross said.

Before Ross leaves, Natasha ask...

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?"

"Then you retire." Ross replied before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cleveland, Ohio, the former HYDRA leader of the Winter Soldier Program Vasily Karpov is in his house eating. Karpov is currently in hiding now that HYDRA have been wiped out. As he was eating, the sound of a car crashing gets his attention. Karpov looks out to see a man surveying the damage on his car and Karpov's car. Karpov immediately closed his blinds as the man looks at the window.

 _"Hello? Is this your car out front? I jumped the kerb. Maybe we could take care of it ourselves. If you wanna call the cops, that's okay, to, I guess."_ the man said outside the front door.

"No. No cops." Karpov said.

 _"Thank you."_ the man said.

As soon as Karpov unlocked and opened the door, the man attacked Karpov and punched him in the face, knocking him out. A few minutes later, Karpov regains consciousness and sees that the man has subdued him as he is tied upside down above a sink, slowly filling with water. Karpov also sees the man using a sledgehammer to break a portion of the wall. The man breaks the wall and finds what he is looking for. The man found a box containing files from HYDRA and a familiar red book with a black star on the cover. The man looks through one of HYDRA's folders and sees a picture of Karpov when he was serving in the Russian Armed Forces.

"You have kept your looks, Colonel. Congratulations." The man said, now speaking in a Sokovian accent. "Mission Report. December 16, 1991."

"Who are you?" Karpov asked.

"My name is Zemo." Zemo replied. "I will repeat my question. Mission Report, December 16, 1991."

"How did you find me?" Karpov asked.

"When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, Black Widow released HYDRA files to the public. Millions of pages. Much of it encrypted. Not easy to decipher." Zemo said before facing Karpov. "But, I have experience. And patience. A man can do anything if he has those."

"What do you want?" Karpov asked.

"Mission report. December 16. 1991." Zemo replied sternly.

"Go... to... hell!" Karpov said, refusing to cooperate with Zemo.

Zemo approached the tied up Karpov and looks at him sternly while holding the red book. Zemo then shuts off the sink's faucet.

"HYDRA deserves its place on the ash heap. So your death would not bother me. But I'd have to use this book and other bloodier methods to find what I need. I don't look forward to that. You'd only be dying for... your pride." Zemo said before turning the sink's faucet back on.

Zemo looks at Karpov as the water starts to overflow.

"Hail HYDRA." Karpov said his final words, giving the famous HYDRA salute.

Zemo then walked straight out of the house, taking his new stolen belongings while Karpov slowly drowned inside of his own sink.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: We Need To Be Put In Check

**lupsss1412: Thanks for the review :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thanks and I definitely will. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Yep XD**

 **darck ben: No, I'm making this DP crossover MCU accurate by making the MCU Timeline accurate.**

 **Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: We Need To Be Put In Check.

Back at the New Avengers Facility, the Avengers were having a discussion-argument about the Sokovia Accords. Rhodey and Sam were constantly talking about Ross as well since he serve in the Army and the two served in the USAF.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have." Rhodey said.

"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam asked.

"117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got it'." Rhodey said.

"How long are you going to play both sides?" Sam asked.

"I have an equation." Vision said.

"Oh, this will clear it up." Sam said before Rhodey and himself turn their attention to Vision.

"In the years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, and Mr. Fenton revealed himself as Danny Phantom, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate." Vision said.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asked.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand." Vision explained.

"Boom." Rhodey said, looking at Sam.

Natasha then turn her attention to Tony, who was sitting on the chair with his hand on his face.

"Tony. You are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal." Natasha said.

"It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve said.

"Boy, you know me so well." Tony said before getting up from his seat and approached the kitchen. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort." Tony said before looking at the sink's disposal. "Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" Tony asked before displaying a hologram screen of Miriam's son. "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA, had a floor-level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where. Sokovia." Tony said, making the Avengers be silent. "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. We won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." Tony said before drinking his coffee. "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve said.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony asked.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame." Steve said.

"I'm sorry, Steve. That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D., it's not HYDRA." Rhodey said.

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change." Steve said.

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing." Tony said.

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." Steve said.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty." Tony said.

"You're saying they'll come for me." Wanda said.

"We would protect you." Vision said.

"Maybe Tony's right." Natasha said, making Tony look at her in confusion. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off..."

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam asked.

"I'm just reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back." Natasha said.

"Focus up. I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you, or did you agree with me?" Tony asked.

"I want to take it back now?" Natasha said.

"No, you can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay. Case closed. I win." Tony said.

"So, become a government puppet?" Danny asked, gaining everyone's attention since he had been silent during the all conversation.

"Danny?" Natasha asked.

Danny gets up and grabs a bottle of Mountain Berry Blast Powerade before facing the team.

"Before I revealed my alter-ego, some people, including my parents, back in Amity Park thought I was a ghostly menace. They thought I was just like every other ghost, cause chaos, try to take over the world, and being evil. So, the government sends the Guys in White to capture me as well as eliminate all ghosts and other paranormal beings on Earth. The Guys in White were a pain in the neck. Eventually I revealed myself and they were shut down, thank goodness. Let me ask you all something, do really think the Accords is gonna change anything, especially at Amity Park?" Danny said.

"But there's gonna come to a point when your actions is gonna cause collateral damage." Rhodey said.

"I agree, you saw the number of casualties due to that battle at that college of yours. There's gonna be a point where the government is gonna have to puts on restrictions on you." Natasha said.

"And should I remind you all that this planet and all of us wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me in the first place." Danny countered, making everyone silent since he is right about what the Dis-asteroid could have done. "Let me ask you all something. What if a major ghost invasion happens? What if powerful ghosts like Pariah Dark, my evil self, Gunne, were able to escape from their prisons and cause a war path on the world and strike, let's say, Washington D.C.? You think the panel is gonna stop me from doing my job? No, they're not. They don't have the experience to fight ghosts like I do. Same go to all of you, even though I've been training you just in case. I said to myself since I got my powers, I'm not gonna be no government puppet, especially a puppet to the United Nations. I've dealt with the government before and I'm not gonna deal with them again. The Accords won't change anything and Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Dani and my parents agree with me when I talked to them on the phone. I wish it can by preventing civilian deaths, but it won't change a thing. I'm sorry, I'm not signing it." Danny said before he gets up to leave. As he was about to leave, he turns to face his friends one more time. "By the way, the United Nations is good for nothing. And when this document gets ratified, they better stay away from Dani or else." Danny said as his eyes glow green for a moment.

With that, Danny leaves. Steve's cell phone suddenly buzzed. Steve checks his cell phone to see that he has received a text message. He sees the message and sees that he has received heartbreaking news. He suddenly becomes depressed.

"I have to go." Steve said before leaving.

Steve stands alone at the stairwell, all depressed for he has lost someone special to him.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Dang, Danny seems really upset. Saved the world six times and now the world governments wants to control him and the rest of the Avengers. Anyway, please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Peggy's Funeral

**darck ben: Thanks :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you :)**

 **KuriMaster13: When it comes to war, there's no way to prevent civilian deaths.**

 **Ariastella: You made some excellent points. And yes, the GIW did say about painful experiments in Reality Trip.**

 **SonicCrazyGal: Yep, GIW only cared about capturing him.**

Chapter 5: Peggy's Funeral.

In London, England, Steve, Danny and Sam were at a church attending a funeral. This funeral is emotional for Steve because the person who died happens to be his love interest back in the 1940s, Peggy Carter. Margaret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter was one of the most prominent agents of the Strategic Scientific Reserve during and after World War Two and fell in love with Steve after his transformation into the the world's first Super Soldier. Along with Tony Stark's father Howard Stark, Danny's grandfather Harry Fenton, and US Army Colonel Chester Phillips, Peggy was also one of the co-founders of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Steve found out Peggy was still alive after he was found in the ice and visited her before. For Danny, as a Captain America fan, he knew a lot about the legendary Peggy Carter and has tremendous respect for her. After joining the Avengers, Danny found out that his grandfather Harry Fenton knew her over the years before and after Steve's disappearance. Because Harry died before he was born, Danny never met Peggy, but it would be respectable to attend the funeral, as a condolence from the Fenton family. Right now, Steve is serving as the pallbearer at the funeral as he carries the casket that contains Peggy's body and draped in the UK flag while Danny and Sam looks from the pews and the chorus singing. Steve is doing his best to fight his emotions. Afterwards, Steve sits with Danny and Sam.

"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words." the priest said.

Current CIA agent and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sharon Carter comes up to give a eulogy. Sam recognized her and pats Steve. Steve looks up and seems surprised. Steve knows her as Agent 13. He didn't know that she was Peggy's niece. Sharon looks at Steve before facing the parishioners.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of S.H.I.E.L.D., but I knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to, which is why I never told anyone we were related." Sharon said, looking at Steve at her last sentence. "I ask her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. She said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say 'No, you move'."

Hours later, the funeral was over and the church was almost empty. The only people remaining at the church was Steve, who was standing at the aisle, and Danny, who was kneeling at one of the pews praying. Steve noticed Natasha approaching him.

"When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone. Then I found out she was alive. I was just lucky to have her." Steve said while looking at the picture of Peggy.

"She had you back, too." Natasha said.

"Who else signed?" Steve asked, getting on who signed the Sokovia Accords.

"Tony, Rhodey, Vision." Natasha replied.

"Clint?" Steve asked about Clint Barton.

"Says he's retired." Natasha replied.

"Wanda? " Steve asked.

"TBD." Natasha replied. "I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet." Natasha said and Steve just sighed. "Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together."

"What are we giving up to do it?" Steve asked, which Natasha sighed. "I'm sorry, Nat. I can't sign it."

"I know." Natasha said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I didn't want you to be alone." Natasha said.

"I'm right here you know." Danny said as he finished his prayers.

"Oh, sorry, Danny." Natasha said.

"It's okay." Danny said.

Natasha then gave a hug to Steve. As Natasha was about to leave, Danny ran up to her.

"Natasha, wait up." Danny said.

"What is it, Danny?" Natasha said.

"Look, I want to apologized for my attitude the other day." Danny said.

"It's okay, Danny. I understand what you were trying to say." Natasha said.

"It's just that, the government gave me problems before I revealed myself. The Guys in White were a menace to society. They didn't care if I was human, they just wanted to capture me and do painful experiments." Danny said.

"Danny, I know you have no reason to trust the government and I understand that you don't want nothing to do with the government, although you trust S.H.I.E.L.D.." Natasha said.

"Thanks, Nat." Danny said.

"So, are you still 100% sure on your decision?" Natasha said.

"Yes. I'm not signing it. I wish we all could agree on the Accords, but I have my opinions." Danny said.

"I understand." Natasha said before hugging Danny. "By the way, I see the brotherly connection between you and Steve. It was nice that you attend the funeral."

"Just sending a condolence from the Fenton family since Peggy knew my grandfather, not to mention standing by the side of one of my mentors and friends." Danny said, Natasha smiled.

With that, Natasha leaves the church, leaving Danny and Steve alone. Natasha, however, has no idea what's about happen once she arrives at Vienna for the signing of the Accords and that it will affect the Avengers.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Supporting The Initiative

**lupsss1412: Definitely will :)**

 **KuriMaster 13: I was thinking the same thing.**

 **Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Supporting The Initiative.

At the UN's Vienna International Center at Vienna, Austria, world leaders from the 117 countries that has approved the Sokovia Accords have come together to ratify the Accords. Among those in attendance at the ceremony is the Crown Prince of Wakanda, T'Challa. T'Challa was looking out the window when he heard a woman calling for a familiar name.

"Excuse me, Ms. Romanoff?" the UN Staffer called.

"Yes?" Natasha said.

"These need your signature." the staffer said.

"Thank you." Natasha said.

"Thanks."

The staffer leaves and T'Challa approaches Natasha.

"I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight." T'Challa said in a Wakandan accent.

"Oh, well, it's not always so flattering." Natasha said.

"You seem to be doing all right so far. Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill, I wouldn't think you'd be particularly comfortable in this company." T'Challa said.

"Well, I'm not." Natasha said.

"And that alone makes me glad you are here, Ms. Romanoff." T'Challa said.

"Why? You don't approve of all this?" Natasha asked.

"The Accords, yes. The politics, not really. Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred." T'Challa said.

"Unless you need to move a piano." King T'Chaka said, approaching the two.

"Utata." ( _"Father."_ ) T'Challa greeted in his native language.

King T'Chaka then turn his attention to Natasha.

"Ms. Romanoff." T'Chaka greeted.

"King T'Chaka. Please, allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria." Natasha apologized.

"Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to all of this. I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today." King T'Chaka said.

"Yes, so am I." Natasha said.

 _"If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session."_ a man said through the speakers.

"That is the future calling." T'Challa said to his father before facing Natasha. "Such a pleasure."

"Thank you." Natasha said before leaving the two.

"Kuba umntu akazamkeli amazwe, kwaye uzama buntlana kuyo." ( _"For a man who disapproves of diplomacy, you're getting quite good at it."_ ) T'Chaka said to his son.

"Ndiyavuya, Bawo." ( _"I'm happy, Father."_ ) T'Challa said.

T'Chaka puts his hand on his son's cheek and T'Challa kisses the ring on his father's hand.

"Enkosi. Enkosi." ( _"Thank you. Thank you."_ ) T'Chaka said.

Minutes later, everyone was seated and T'Chaka was at the podium, opening the proceedings with a keynote address, while T'Challa is observing the speech.

"When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend its handing in peace." King T'Chaka said.

While observing the speech, T'Challa suddenly noticed a commotion outside the building and learned that a bomb has been planted inside a news van.

"Everybody get down!" T'Challa yelled.

However, the bomb explodes and decimates the building. The explosion's shockwave pushes T'Challa, who was trying to reach his father. As the chaos ensued, a wounded T'Challa found his father's corpse and cradled it in his arms, crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at London, Steve was walking with Sharon back to her hotel room after attending Peggy's funeral.

"My mom tried to talk me out of enlisting, but, um, not Aunt Peggy. She bought me my first thigh holster." Sharon said.

"Very practical." Steve said.

"And stylish." Sharon said before pressing a button for the elevator and looks at Steve.

"CIA has you stationed over there now?" Steve asked.

"Berlin. Joint Terrorism Task Force." Sharon replied.

"Right. Right. Sounds fun." Steve said.

"I know, right?" Sharon said.

"I've been meaning to ask you. When you were spying on me from across the hall..." Steve said.

"You mean when I was doing my job." Sharon corrected.

"Did Peggy know?" Steve asked.

"She kept so many secrets. I didn't want her to have one from you." Sharon said as the elevator bell dings. "Thanks for walking me back."

"Sure." Steve said before he looks at Sharon before Sam and Danny gets their attention, and Danny having a worried look on his face.

"Steve. There's something you gotta see." Sam said.

"Like right now." Danny said.

Minutes later, Steve, Danny and Sam were watching a news report about the bombing at Vienna while Sharon was talking on the phone.

 _"A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna. More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect, who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations."_ the news reporter reported.

Steve had no idea what to say. He, along with Sam, has been trying to located Bucky ever since the HYDRA Uprising two years ago.

Sharon has finished talking on her phone and approached the trio before saying...

"I have to go to work."

* * *

Back at Vienna, firefighters are still putting out the flames while paramedics tend to the wounded. Sharon has also arrived at the scene. She is currently giving out orders to her fellow CIA agents.

"Call MI6, see if we can get Micro Forensics to hurry this up. We need the whole team here in two hours or it's not worth it." Sharon ordered as she passed T'Challa.

T'Challa was looking out at infinity, sitting at a public bench. Natasha then sat at a nearby bench next to T'Challa.

"I'm very sorry." Natasha said, making T'Challa look at her.

T'Challa was looking at his father's ring before saying...

"In my culture, death is not the end. It's more of a stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veldt where you can run forever."

"That sounds very peaceful." Natasha said.

"My father thought so." T'Challa with a hint of anger as he places the ring on his finger. "I am not my father."

Natasha is now concerned as she can see the anger and vengeance in T'Challa.

"T'Challa, Task Force will decide who brings in Barnes." Natasha assured.

T'Challa however got up from his bench and looks at Natasha before saying...

"Don't bother, Ms. Romanoff. I'll kill him myself."

With that, T'Challa leaves Natasha behind. Natasha then gets a phone call from Steve and she picks up the phone.

"Yeah?" Natasha said.

"You all right." Steve said as he is also in Vienna, wearing casual clothing, including shades and a baseball cap.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. I got lucky." Natasha replied. She was silent for a brief moment. "I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do. Stay home. You'll only make this worse. For all of us. Please."

"Are you saying you'll arrest me?" Steve asked.

"No. Someone will If you interfere. That's how it works now." Natasha replied.

"If he's this far gone, Nat, I should be the one to bring him in." Steve said as he sees Natasha in the distance.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Because I'm the one least likely to die trying." Steve replied before hanging up the phone.

"Shit." Natasha whispered.

Steve then heads back to a restaurant to meet up with Sam and Danny, who both are also wearing shades and baseball caps and were eating.

"She tell you to stay out of it?" Sam asked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Danny said since Steve didn't reply.

"Might have a point." Sam said.

"He'd do it for me." Steve said.

"1945, maybe. I just want to make sure we consider all our options. The people that shoot at you usually wind up shooting at Danny and me." Sam said, making Steve look at him.

"Listen guys, if we do this, we're gonna become fugitives now that the Accords has been passed, and in my case, I become a fugitive again." Danny said, making Steve and Sam look at him.

Sharon then approaches the trio with files in her hands.

"Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of it's noise. Except for this." Sharon whispered as she hands a file to Steve. "My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now so that's all the head start you're gonna get."

"Thank you." Steve said.

"You're gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight." Sharon said before leaving.

Steve, Sam and Danny then leaves and starts to head to where Bucky is located at.

* * *

At a hotel room, Zemo was practicing Russian in the red book so that he can say the words that will trigger the Winter Soldier. Room service arrive at Zemo's door. Zemo prevented the woman from entering the room and said that he can managed in bringing the food so that the woman doesn't see the massive EMP device hiding in the closet.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. If any of you were wondering what was the native language of Wakanda, it's Xhosa. Well, Danny is gonna be a fugitive again. Amity Park labeled him a fugitive before Reign Storm, and also labeled a fugitive by the GIW, especially in Reality Trip. Anyway, please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Capture of the Winter Soldier

**lupsss1412: Yeah.**

 **KuriMaster13: Sam Wilson is the Sam in the story, not Danny's girlfriend Sam Manson.**

 **Kimera20: Thanks, and yep, poor Danny.**

 **tl34lt12: Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle and the Fentons won't appear in the story, only Danny and Valerie, but their reaction to the Sokovia Accords and Danny now going AWOL will be seen probably in the post credit scene chapter or the next story.**

 **Here's chapter 7 everybody.**

Chapter 7: Capture of the Winter Soldier.

In Bucharest, Romania, Bucky Barnes was going through his normal routine while trying to remain calm. After buying some fruits, Bucky looks at his surroundings. He noticed a man staring at him suspiciously at a newspaper stand. Bucky approached the stand and the man runs off. Bucky grabs a newspaper and sees that the headline says that the Winter Soldier is responsible for the bombing at Vienna. Bucky knows that he wasn't at Vienna, so he's been framed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve founds Bucky's hideout apartment. Steve looks to see that the apartment didn't have much; a few couches, a small kitchen, a table and a bed. Steve then grabs a book from the top of the fridge. He opens it and sees that it has memorabilia of himself.

 _"Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces, approaching from the south."_ Sam said through Cap's radio.

 _"And a lot of them too."_ Danny said through the radio.

"Understood." Steve said.

Steve then sense somebody is behind him. He turns around and sees his childhood best friend Bucky.

"Do you know me?" Steve asked, hoping Bucky will remember him.

"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum." Bucky replied.

 _"They've set the perimeter."_ Sam said.

"I know you're nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying." Steve said.

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore." Bucky said.

 _"They're entering the building."_ Sam said.

 _"You better hurry, Cap."_ Danny said.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive." Steve warned.

"That's smart. Good strategy." Bucky said as footsteps are heard.

 _"They're on the roof. I'm compromised."_ Sam said.

 _"Me too, I gotta move out."_ Danny said.

The German Special Forces are approaching the front door as Steve still looks at Bucky.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck." Steve said.

"It always ends in a fight." Bucky said.

 _"Five seconds."_ Sam warned.

"You pulled me from the river. Why?" Steve asked as Bucky exposes his metal hand.

"I don't know." Bucky replied.

 _"Three seconds."_ Sam warned.

"Yes, you do." Steve said.

 _"Breach! Breach! Breach!"_ Sam yelled.

At that moment, a grenade crashed through the window, but Steve deflects it with his shield and it explodes at the sink. Another grenade crash through the window and lands on the floor. Bucky kicks it and Steve use his shield to cover the explosion. German Special Forces then begin to bust through the door as Bucky uses his mattress to shield himself from another grenade. Bucky then use his metal arm to throw a table at the door to prevent the operatives from entering. Two operatives then crashed through the apartment windows. Bucky punches one operative while another aims his gun. Steve kicks a mat towards the operative to prevent him from shooting Bucky. Another operative then entered through the backdoor, but Steve grabs hold of the gun's barrel and Bucky kicks him out.

"Buck, stop! You're gonna kill someone." Steve begged.

Bucky, however, sends Steve to the floor and punches a hole on the wooden floor next to him.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone." Bucky said as he grabs a backpack and throws it out of the apartment. The backpack lands on the rooftop of a nearby building.

One operative then fires at Bucky but Steve uses his shield to deflect the bullets. Bucky then noticed another operative out the window and he pushes Steve towards him, knocking them both down. The other operative continues to fire at Bucky, but he use his metal arm to deflect the bullets before grabbing him and send him crashing through a drawer. Another operative gets up, but Bucky threw a cinderblock at him as Steve grabs a weapon from another. Bucky and Steve continue to fight the operatives at a stairwell until Bucky jumps at the middle of the stairwell, bust through a door and jumps out the balcony, landing on the roof of the nearby building. Bucky then grabs his backpack and starts to run on foot to escape, only to be knocked down by someone. Bucky looks to see a man in a black panther-like outfit, and retracts razor-sharp claws from his gloves. Both Bucky and the man in the panther suit went into martial arts combat. Both exchange blows and Bucky had to avoid the claws, which leaves scratch marks.

Steve reached the balcony of the apartment building and sees the two combatants. He also sees Sam and Danny approaching from his right.

"Sam, Danny, southwest rooftop." Steve informed.

 _"Who the hell's the other guy?"_ Sam asked through the radio.

 _"And why's he dressed like a cat?"_ Danny asked through the radio.

"About to find out." Steve said before jumping out of the balcony and landing on the rooftop just as a helicopter approaches the scene.

Meanwhile, the guy in the panther suit managed to slice a steel beam with his claws before trying to stab Bucky in the face. Bucky managed to get a grip of the guy's wrists before the door gunner on the helicopter fired on them. However, the bullets deflected off the guy's suit. Steve also sees what's happening.

"Sam." Steve said.

"Got it." Sam said before kicking the helicopter's tail to make it loose control.

Bucky managed to get the guy off of him and jumps of the roof. The guy pursues him and eases his fall with his claws. Steve also jumps off the roof and uses his shield to break his fall before going after the guy that is chasing Bucky.

Meanwhile, the helicopter once again fired at the three. Suddenly, Danny appears sitting next to the gunner and another operative.

"Hey, how you doing?" Danny asked before elbowing an operative. The gunner tried to intervene but Danny kicks him in the stomach before giving a right hook that knocks him out. "Sorry about that." Danny said before getting a hold of a weapon from the co-pilot and throwing it out the chopper. "Looks guys, I love to hang out, but I got a job to do, so, I'm really sorry." Danny said to the pilots before flying off.

At that same moment, Bucky jumps into a long traffic tunnel before continuing to run on foot. The guy in the panther suit also jumped into the tunnel and continues to pursue after Bucky as Steve also jumps into the tunnel and pursues the guy. Danny also flies in to catch up and help Steve. The four heads in the same direction as the cars as one Joint Terrorism Task Force SUV starts to catch up to Steve.

 _"Stand down!"_ a operative said through the SUV's speaker but Steve ignores. _"Stand down!"_

Steve then jumps on the car's hood and breaks the wind shield, making the car comes to a halt. He then apprehends the car and drives to catch up to the guy and Barnes. Steve then passes the guy, but he jumps over a car before landing on the back of Steve's SUV. Steve tried to get the man to lose grip, but he won't budge.

"Sam, Danny, I can't shake this guy." Steve said.

"We're right behind you." Sam said.

Steve sees more law enforcement vehicles approaching. Steve then rams into one law enforcement SUV in an attempt to lose them but to lose the panther guy as well. Danny also sees some law enforcement vehicles.

"Geez, you guys are acting like the Guys in White. You may not be them, but I hate to do this." Danny said before he shot some ghost rays to make them stop, which works.

Danny continue to fly threw the tunnel at top speed towards Steve's SUV and Barnes. Meanwhile, Bucky continue to run on foot when he sees more law enforcement vehicles approaching him at the wrong side of the road. Bucky quickly moved out of the way to avoid being run over. Steve then drives the SUV towards the wrong side of the tunnel. Bucky then grabbed an incoming motorcycle, ejecting the driver and takes off with it with Steve's SUV and the panther guy right behind him. As soon as Sam enters the tunnel, the panther guy jumps from the hood of Steve's SUV and was about to tackle Bucky, but Bucky grabbed him by the throat. Bucky tried to throw him but he nearly loose control and use his metal arm to prevent him from falling. The panther guy tried to attack, but Bucky managed to kick him off and Steve moves out of the way to prevent from running him over. The guy then sees Sam and jumps on him. Sam tries to get him off of him. At the same moment, Bucky managed to reach the end of the tunnel and tried to use an explosive to block their way, only for the guy to leap through the blast and cut through Barnes' tires, causing his own bike to crash. Steve then ejects himself from the SUV and runs towards the two as Danny use his intangibility to prevent debris from hitting him. Steve then shoves the panther guy away from Bucky as Danny lands next to him and the three stare at each other just as law enforcement and Joint Terrorism Task Force vehicles arrive and the operatives surrounds them, weapons drawn. War Machine suddenly appear and draws his repulsors and machine gun at them.

"Stand down, now." Rhodey warned.

Danny changes back to human form and raises his hands. Steve puts his shield on his back and also raises his hands.

"Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal." Rhodey said before turning his attention to Danny. "Congratulations, Danny. You're also a criminal."

The operatives then apprehended Steve, Bucky, Danny, and Sam. Steve, Bucky and Danny look at the guy in the panther suit as he raises his arms and the three getting handcuffed. The guy then retracts his claws into his gloves and removes his mask to reveal himself as the Prince of Wakanda, T'Challa, which surprises everyone.

"Your Highness." Rhodey said.

Afterwards, the police apprehended Barnes, Rogers, Fenton and Wilson, who are now fugitives due to the Sokovia Accords. They were then placed in an armored car and the car starts to take them, along with T'Challa, to await their own punishments for the chaos they caused.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I didn't say Black Panther since Steve, Sam, and Danny doesn't know T'Challa's alter-ego's name yet. Anyway, please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Bucky's Evaluation

**mikaela2015: Yep... woah. :)**

 **darck ben: Thanks.**

 **KuriMaster 13: Yep.**

 **Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8: Bucky's Evaluation.

Back at the New Avenger's Facility, Vision is trying to make Wanda comfortable by attempting to cook her a meal.

"'A pinch of paprika'. A pinch." Vision muttered as he reads a cook book.

"Is that paprikash?" Wanda said as she enters the kitchen.

"I thought it might lift your spirits." Vision replied, Wanda chuckled.

Wanda then grab a spoon and tries Vision's cooking.

"Spirits lifted." Wanda said meekly, which Vision knows that she doesn't like it.

"In my defense, I haven't actually ever eaten anything before, so..." Vision tried to explain.

"May I?" Wanda asked.

"Please." Vision replied.

Wanda starts to cook on her own as Vision looks on for a few seconds.

"Wanda?" Vision called.

"Hmm." Wanda muttered.

"No one dislikes you, Wanda." Vision said, making Wanda smirk.

"Thanks." Wanda said.

"Oh, you're welcome. No, it's a involuntary response in the amygdala. They can't help but be afraid of you." Vision said, talking about how people views Wanda.

"Are you?" Wanda asked.

"My amygdala is synthetic, so..." Vision replied, making Wanda laugh.

"I used to think of myself one way." Wanda said before her hand glows red. "But after this... I am something else. I'm still me, I think, but... that's not what everyone else sees." Wanda said, viewing her abilities and herself.

"Do you know, I don't know what this is?" Vision asked as he points at the Mind Stone on his forehead. "Not really. I know it's not of this world, that it powered Loki's staff, gave you your abilities, but... its true nature is a mystery. And yet, it is part of me."

"Are you afraid of it." Wanda asked.

"I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. One day... who knows. I may even control it." Vision replied.

Wanda look at Vision for a moment before turning her attention to Vision's cooking.

"I don't know what's in this but it is not paprika. I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back in 20 minutes." Wanda said.

Wanda was about to leave, but Vision stops her before saying...

"Alternatively, we could order a pizza?"

Wanda however realized what Vision is doing and why he immediately got in her way.

"Vision, are you not letting me leave?" Wanda asked.

"It is a question of safety." Vision replied.

"I can protect myself." Wanda said.

Wanda tried to leave but Vision stops her with his arm.

"Not yours. Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are a more secure foundation." Vision explained.

"And what do you want?" Wanda asked.

"For people to see you... as I do." Vision replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Berlin, Germany, a large police motorcade was arriving at the Joint Counter Terrorist Center. One armored car carried Bucky, who is locked inside a containment cell, while a police van carries detainees Steve, Sam, Danny, and T'Challa.

"So, you like cats?" Sam asked T'Challa.

"Sam." Steve said, trying to reason with Sam.

"What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat, you don't wanna know more?" Sam asked.

"He does have a point." Danny said.

Steve looks at T'Challa thinking what Sam said.

"Your suit... it's vibranium?" Steve asked since he saw the bullets from the helicopter deflected off instead of killing him.

"The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father... I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you... as both warrior and king... how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?" T'Challa replied sternly.

Steve didn't reply and Danny eases his back on the chair.

Moments later, everyone arrives at the Joint Counter Terrorist Center. Steve, Sam, Danny and T'Challa exits out of the police van. Steve sees Bucky in his containment cell, as it's being transported by a forklift. The four then approached Sharon Carter, a man, believe to be her boss, and two armed operatives.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Steve asked.

"Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition." the man replied.

"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander." Sharon said.

"Another Ross, huh?" Danny said.

"What about a lawyer?" Steve asked.

"Lawyer. That's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup. We'll write you a receipt." Ross said as operatives takes away Steve's shield and Sam's EXO-7 Falcon.

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." Sam warned.

Everett then leads Steve, Sam, Danny, and T'Challa through a bridge into another part of the building while explaining what will happen to them.

"You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now do me a favor, stay in it." Everett said to T'Challa.

"I don't intend on going anywhere." T'Challa said as Natasha approached Steve.

"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like." Natasha said.

"He's alive." Steve commented.

Everyone then enters a room where Tony was seen talking on the phone, and surprising to Danny, Valerie was there as well.

"Valerie, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Tony called me. I'm very stunned about what you did Danny." Valerie said.

"No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned." Tony said on the phone. "Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup."

"Try not to break anything while we fix this." Natasha said.

"Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that, because I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir." Tony said before hanging up the phone.

"'Consequences'?" Steve asked.

"Secretary Ross wants you three prosecuted. Had to give him something." Tony replied.

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asked.

"Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too." Natasha replied.

"That's cold." Sam said.

"Ghosts are not though, and let's see what happens if a ghost attack were to happen here." Danny said.

"Red Huntress will handle it, right Valerie?" Tony said.

"Right. Sorry, Danny." Valerie said.

"Warmer than jail." Tony said.

Moments later, Steve was in a conference room watching workers monitoring their monitors and seeing Bucky's containment cell in a dark room on one of the monitors until Tony enters the room.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Tony said as he holds a pen holder. "I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely. FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the Allies when they needed the most." Tony said.

"Some would say it brought our country closer to war." Steve said.

"See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying... What do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?" Tony asked as he takes a seat.

"Is Pepper here? I didn't see her?" Steve asked, which Tony hesitate.

"We're kinda... Well not kind..." Tony stumbled.

"Pregnant?" Steve asked.

"No. Definitely not. We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault." Tony said.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't know." Steve said.

"A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to mop up HYDRA... and then Ultron. My fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference. In her defense, I'm a handful." Tony said as he gets up. "Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and Mom always made it work."

"I'm glad Howard got married. I only know him when he was young and single." Steve said.

"Oh, really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times. God, I hated you." Tony said.

"I don't mean to make things difficult." Steve said, not liking Tony's statement.

"I know, because you're a very polite person." Tony said.

"If I see a situation pointed south... I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could." Steve said.

"No, you don't." Tony commented, making Steve silent.

"No, I don't. Sometimes..." Steve said.

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center instead of a Wakandan prison." Tony said, trying to make Steve sign the Accords.

Steve grabs the pen and gets up, thinking if he should sign the Accords.

"I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards." Steve said.

"Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated..." Tony said.

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" Steve asked, now concerned about Wanda.

"She's fine. She's confined to the compound, currently. Vision's keeping her company." Tony replied, but Steve didn't like what he heard.

"Oh, God, Tony. Every time I think you see things the right way..."

"It's 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people." Tony said, cutting Steve mid-sentence.

"Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's internment, Tony." Steve said sternly.

"She's not a US citizen." Tony stated.

"Oh, come on, Tony." Steve said.

"And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction." Tony stated.

"She's a kid!" Steve yelled.

"Give me a break!" Tony yelled back. "I'm doing what has to be done. To stave off something worse."

"You keep telling yourself that." Steve said before raising the pen. "Hate to break up the set." Steve places the pen and walks out of the room.

Meanwhile, in another room Danny and Valerie were also having a argument about the Sokovia Accords.

"So, you're just gonna sell out and become a government puppet?" Danny asked.

"Danny, we need to be responsible for our actions. You broke the law, didn't you think about Team Phantom back at home? What about Sam, what about Dani, didn't you think about them?" Valerie said.

"I did. I called them before what happen in Romania. They disagree with the Accords, and Sam definitely supports my avenging 100%, and she's my top priority. As or Dani, she's my teammate, my second-in-command." Danny said.

"By breaking the law?" Valerie asked.

"Come on, Valerie! You really think the Accords is gonna change anything around here? No, it's not. Let me remind you on who saved this planet from an asteroid. Let me remind you that Sam, Tucker and I have been successful in repelling ghost attacks without the government's help before I revealed myself. Let me remind YOU, who help me saved Danielle." Danny said. "If they were to take Danielle, what are you gonna do? Like I said, the Accords is not gonna change a thing. It's not gonna stop ghost attacks, it's not gonna stop crazy fruitloops from taking over the world, and it won't stop civilian deaths. I wish innocent people don't die, but, things don't work the way we want them to."

"Well, stuff like this was gonna happen eventually, Danny." Valerie scoffed.

"Val, you know that Team Phantom and yourself knows about my obsession. I can't ignore a situation where it puts people, especially those I care about, in grave danger. If there's a threat, ghost-related, terrorist-related or end of the world-related, I'm gonna stop it one way or another, even if it means taking it on alone and die trying." Danny said.

With that, Danny leaves Valerie alone in the room.

Meanwhile, Natasha, Tony, and Everett is watching Bucky's interrogation on the monitors. Everyone thinks that Bucky is being interviewed by a psychiatrist name Theo Broussard, but in truth, it is actually Zemo posed as Broussard.

 _"Hello, Mr. Barnes. I've been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you. Do you mind if I sit?"_ Zemo said through the monitors as he takes a seat. _"Your first name is James?"_ Zemo asked but Bucky doesn't reply.

Meanwhile, Sharon enters the room where Steve, Sam, and Danny are at.

"The receipt for your gear." Sharon said, handing Sam the receipt.

"'Bird costume'? Come on." Sam complained.

"I didn't write that." Sharon said.

"Better than calling me Inviso-Bill." Danny said.

Sharon then press a button and the monitors inside the room showed the interrogation for Steve, Sam, and Danny to see.

 _"I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James?"_ Zemo asked, but Bucky doesn't say a word. _"I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."_

 _"My name is Bucky."_ Bucky said.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside a power station, a man in a van was honking the horn to call out the man who works there. A few minutes later, the man checks the box to make sure it's correct and signs his name.

* * *

Back at the center, Steve was analyzing the photos from the bombing.

"Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?" Steve asked.

"Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sharon replied.

"Like wanting to capture a guy who was responsible for a robbery." Danny said.

"Right. It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier." Steve said.

"You're saying someone framed him to find him?" Sharon asked.

"Steve, we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing." Sam said.

"Yeah. This doesn't make any sense." Danny said.

"We didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads." Steve said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that we would." Sharon said before everyone looks at the doctor that is interviewing Bucky.

"Yeah." Steve said.

At the dark room, Zemo continues to interview Bucky while waiting for something big to happen.

"Tell me, Bucky. You've seen a great deal, haven't you?" Zemo asked.

 _"I don't wanna talk about it."_ Bucky said through the cell's speakers.

"You fear that if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop. Don't worry." Zemo said as he sees that the EMP has been delivered. "We only have to talk about one."

Back the power station, the man running the station opens the crate, only to see a EMP bomb. A second later, the EMP goes off, and cuts of the power throughout the city, including the Joint Counter Terrorism Center's power and its security cameras.

"Come on, guys, get me eyes on Barnes." Everett said.

Tony then contacts his A.I. assistant FRIDAY.

"FRIDAY, get me a source on that outage." Tony ordered.

Back at the conference room, Steve, Sam and Danny looks at Sharon.

"Sub-level five, East Wing." Sharon informed.

"Let's go! Move it! Move it!" Danny shouted.

With that, Steve, Sam and Danny runs off to head for the room where Bucky is being held at, unaware that T'Challa and Valerie saw them. Back at the cell, Bucky has no idea what is happening.

"What the hell is this?" Bucky asked.

"Why don't we discuss your home? Not Romania. Certainly not Brooklyn, no. I mean your real home." Zemo said as he takes off the glasses and reveals the Winter Soldier book. Bucky realized what's about to happen.

"Toska." ( _"Longing."_ ) Zemo said in Russian, starting the trigger words.

"No." Bucky whispered.

"Rzhavogo". ( _"Rusted."_ )

"Stop." Bucky begged.

"Semnadtsat'." ( _"Seventeen."_ )

Bucky starts to get a grip on his hands before saying...

"Stop."

"Daybreak." ( _"Daybreak."_ )

Bucky starts screaming and breaks free of his restraints.

"Pech'!" ( _"Furnace!"_ )

Bucky starts pounding on the door to try and escape.

"Devyat!" ( _"Nine!"_ )

"Dobrokachestvennaya!" ( _"Benign!"_ )

"Vozvrashcheniye domoy!" ( _"Homecoming!"_ )

"Odin!" ( _"One!"_ )

"Gruzovoy avtomobil'!" ( _"Freight Car!"_ )

As soon as Zemo said the last trigger word, Bucky breaks the door free, but it's too late. Zemo walk to Bucky, who slowly gets up, with a stern look on his face.

"Soldat?" ( _"Soldier?"_ ) Zemo asked.

"Gotov otvechat'" ( _"Ready to comply."_ ) Bucky said, now Zemo's willingly assassin.

"Mission Report. December 16, 1991." Zemo asked.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Seems like Valerie agrees with the Sokovia Accords while the rest of Team Phantom, that Danny talked on the phone, disagrees and supports Danny, even if now he's a fugitive, after all, Sam and Tucker were fugitives once (Reality Trip). Anyway, please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Breakout

**lupsss1412: There will be more. :)**

 **Crazymedic125: Thank you so much. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thanks, and most definitely :)**

 **darck ben: Let's see what happens. It's not easy making adjustments. And thanks for the heads up.**

 **KuriMaster13: Very true.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you and yep, poor Bucky. :)**

 **Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: Breakout.

Steve, Sam, and Danny arrived at the Sub-level five, East Wing portion of the building, where they find some guards has been knocked unconscious. They enter a room to see more guards has also been knocked unconscious. Steve and Danny check for a pulse on some of the guards.

"Help me. Help." Zemo said, getting Steve's, Sam's and Danny's attention.

"Get up." Steve said sternly.

Steve grabbed Zemo, lifted him up and pin him at a wall.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Steve demanded.

"To see an empire fall." Zemo replied sternly.

As soon as Sam and Danny enter the interrogation room, they were suddenly attacked by the Winter Soldier. Sam tried to combat him, but Bucky threw him towards the containment cell and gets knocked out. Danny then tried to combat Bucky. Danny, in human form, shot several ghost rays but Bucky used his metal arm to repel them. Bucky then grabbed Danny by the throat and threw him towards the wall and gets knocked out. Bucky then proceeded to combat Steve. Steve managed to send a right hook, but Bucky gained the upper hand and forced Steve back towards an elevator door and eventually threw him down the elevator shaft before leaving him behind. Meanwhile, Sam and Danny has regained their senses. Sam noticed Zemo checking the elevator shaft to see if Steve has been killed.

"Hey." Sam called, but Zemo runs off. "Come on, Danny." Sam said as Danny and himself pursues Zemo and Steve starts to regain his senses inside the shaft.

At the main room, Everett Ross now knows that the Winter Soldier has escaped and was currently giving out orders.

"Evac all civilians. Get me a perimeter around the building, and gunships in the air." Everett ordered.

"Please tell me you brought a suit." Natasha said.

"Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two button. I'm an active-duty non-combatant." Tony replied.

"I got mine as well." Valerie said.

"Follow me." Sharon said as she, Tony, Natasha, and Valerie gets prepared to confront the Winter Soldier.

Meanwhile, Sam and Danny were in pursuit of Zemo at a stairwell as Steve climbs out of the elevator shaft. Back at the fray, the Winter Soldier as met some resistance, but quickly disarmed and defeated the guards as Tony, Natasha, Valerie gets in position.

 _"We're in position."_ Natasha said through the comlink.

Tony then activates his Iron Man gauntlet and attacks Bucky with a ultrasonic pulse before disorienting him with a flash beam. Bucky quickly recovered and aimed a handgun at Tony, who countered by wrapping his hand with the gauntlet over the muzzle, blocking the barrel. When Bucky pulled the trigger of the gun, the bullet is blocked and Tony uses his other hand to pull the slide off of the lower receiver of the weapon, disabling it. Bucky then punches Tony several feet backwards into a table, defeating him. Sharon, Natasha and Valerie, in her suit but without the helmet, then attacked him using their martial arts skills. Bucky however flipped Sharon through a table and he roundhouse kick Valerie through more tables. Natasha then wrapped her legs around Bucky's neck to get in a chokehold, but Bucky slams her into a table before grabbing her throat and choking her.

"You could at least recognize me." Natasha choked.

Before Bucky can kill Natasha, T'Challa attacked him and gives him a good fight. Bucky however punches T'Challa, sending him to the floor, before climbing a flight of stairs. T'Challa, however, was able to intercept him thanks to his martial arts skills. T'Challa continues to give Bucky a good fight until the two fell down the stairs and T'Challa gives him a roundhouse kick, sending him crashing back down to the ground floor. T'Challa jumps over the ledge to the ground floor, only to see that Bucky has disappeared.

Meanwhile, Sam and Danny has reached outside the building, still in pursuit of Zemo as civilians and personnel are evacuating the building. Sam and Danny noticed Zemo's suit jacket on the floor.

"Darn, we lost him in the crowd!" Danny said.

"Damn it." Sam muttered.

"Come on!" Danny said as Sam and himself runs off.

Meanwhile, Bucky has reached the roof, where there is a helicopter on the helipad. Bucky commandeers the helicopter and is about to escape. Steve, however, managed to make it to the roof in time to see Bucky about to take off. Steve manages to grab the landing gear of the helicopter before grabbing a railing and prevents it from leaving the helipad. With no chance to escape, Bucky dangerously tilts the helicopter, hoping to catch Steve with the blades but only manages to destroy the helicopter as it crashes back on the helipad. Steve carefully approaches but Bucky grabs him by the neck as the helicopter falls of the helipad with the two men into the river, knocking Bucky unconscious. Moments later, the two men survive and Steve pulls Bucky to shore and escapes from the Joint Counter Terrorism Center.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zemo was at the local airport listening to a recording by some woman on his phone.

 _"He asked me again if you were going to be there. I said I wasn't sure. You should have seen his little face. Just try, okay? I'm going to bed. I love you."_ the recording played before Zemo puts the phone away and hears the news report.

"James Barnes, der Verdächtige in der UN-Bombardierung der Vereinten Nationen, entkam dem Sorgerecht und fehlte auch Avengers Captain Steve Rogers, Danny Fenton und Sam Wilson." ( _"James Barnes, the suspect in the UN Vienna bombing escaped custody today. Also missing Avenger Captain Steve Rogers, Danny Fenton, and Sam Wilson."_ ) the German news reporter reported as Zemo waits in line for his flight to Moscow, Russia.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside an old abandoned building near the Joint Counter Terrorism Center, Bucky has regained consciousness. He then realized his metal arm is trapped in a vice, leaving him defenseless.

"Hey, Cap!" Sam called, getting Steve's attention.

"He's awake." Danny said.

Steve, Danny and Sam approached the defenseless Bucky. Bucky continue to groan before looking at his old childhood best friend.

"Steve." Bucky said weakly.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve asked sternly.

"Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." Bucky chuckled.

That comment put a smile on Steve's face now that Bucky remembers him.

"Can't read that in a museum." Steve said, smiling.

"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?" Sam asked.

"Well, it was like that when I took out a evil ghost out of my best friend, Tucker. Pleasure to meet you, Sergeant Barnes" Danny said.

"What did I do?" Bucky asked, concerned about his actions.

"Enough." Steve answered, making Bucky sighed in guilt.

"Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the damn words." Bucky said in guilt.

"Who was he?" Steve asked, getting to the point and now interrogating him.

"And what did he want?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Bucky replied.

"People are dead. The bombing, the setup, the doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you do to better than 'I don't know'." Steve said sternly.

Bucky thought for a moment until he remembers what Zemo want.

"He wanted to know about Siberia." Bucky said.

"Siberia?" Danny asked.

"Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where." Bucky replied.

"Why would he need to know that?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier." Bucky replied.

Bucky then told the three heroes about the two missions in Amity Park and Long Island in 1991, the five other candidates for the Winter Soldier Program and that Zemo was headed to the facility where they were being kept in cryogenic stasis

"Who were they?" Steve asked.

"Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum." Bucky replied.

"They all turn out like you?" Sam asked.

"Worse." Bucky replied.

"Dang." Danny muttered.

"The doctor, could he control them?" Steve asked.

"Enough." Bucky replied.

"Said he wanted to see an empire fall." Steve said.

"With these guys, he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night, you'd never see them coming." Bucky said.

"You said one of your assassination missions took place at my town Amity Park in 1991. Three years before I was born and my mom was pregnant with my sister Jazz at the time. Do you remember that mission or who you kill?" Danny asked now in concern.

"All I remember was to retrieve files and research on the serum, as well as a document on some weird theory." Bucky replied.

Sam and Danny approached Steve in concern.

"This is getting harder and worst every minute." Danny said.

"This would have been a lot easier a week ago." Sam said.

"If we call Tony..."

"No, he won't believe us." Sam said, cutting Steve mid-sentence.

"Yeah, you saw how he was back there." Danny said.

"Even if he did..."

"Who knows if the Accords would let him help." Sam said.

"Yeah, not to mention we're now fugitives because of the Accords." Danny said.

"We're all on our own." Steve said.

"Maybe not. I know a guy." Sam said.

"Who?" Danny asked.

* * *

Back at the Joint Counter Terrorist Center, Secretary Ross has arrived at the conference room, where Tony, Natasha and Valerie were at. Ross is not happy since Steve, Sam, Danny and Bucky had escaped hours ago.

"I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?" Ross asked.

"We will. GSG 9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it." Tony said, who now sports a black eye.

"You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this." Ross said.

"What happens when the shooting starts? What, do you kill Steve Rogers?" Natasha asked.

"Not to mention one of them is half ghost." Valerie said.

"If we're provoked. Barnes would've been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive now. Some of them now residing in the Ghost Zone. Feel free to check my math." Ross said.

"All due respect, you're not gonna solve this with boys and bullets, Ross. Especially, as Valerie said, one of them is half ghost. You gotta let us bring them in." Tony said.

"How would that end any differently than last time?" Ross asked sternly.

"Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt." Tony replied sternly. "72 hours, guaranteed."

"36 hours. Barnes. Rogers. Fenton. Wilson." Ross said as he leaves.

"Thank you, sir." Tony said.

"36 hours. That's a small window." Valerie said.

"My left arm is numb. Is that normal?" Tony asked both Valerie and Natasha.

Natasha didn't reply and puts her hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You all right?" Natasha asked.

"Always." Tony replied. "You okay, Valerie?"

"I'm fine." Valerie said.

"36 hours. Jeez." Tony muttered.

"We're seriously understaffed." Natasha said.

"Oh yeah. It'd be great if we had a Hulk right now. Any shot?" Tony asked about Bruce.

"You really think he'd be on our side?" Natasha said, knowing about Bruce's relations with Ross back in the past.

"No. Valerie, what about Dani?" Tony replied.

"She wouldn't be on our side either. And I don't think Danny would be too fond about you contacting her due to the Accords." Valerie replied.

"I have an idea." Natasha said.

"Me, too. Where's yours?" Tony asked.

"Downstairs." Natasha replied. "Where's yours?" Natasha asked.

Tony didn't replied and only showed a grin on his face.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I think some of us know what's about to come next :D. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Spider-Man

**Finally, this is one of the chapters I've been looking forward to. Time to introduce a famous Marvel character that inspired the creation of Danny Phantom, since Danny's personality is based on him, and the two has similarities.**

 **lupsss1412: Things gets emotional in every chapter.**

 **Fanfic920: Yeah!**

 **tl34it12: Yep and for the RAFT, not really. :)**

 **Guest: Yep, the trio knows a lot what is like to be brainwashed.**

 **katie crusher : I will :)**

 **Here's chapter 10 everybody.**

Chapter 10: Spider-Man.

In the New York City borough of Queens, 15 year old high school student Peter Parker has returned from a long day of school, carrying a DVD player that he found at the dumpster on the way back. Peter may be seen as an average, shy, awkward and normal 15 year old high school student to people and his peers at school, but in truth, he is much more than that. Peter enters his apartment where he greets his aunt May Parker.

"Hey, May." Peter greeted.

"Hey. How was school today?" May asked.

"It was okay." Peter replied. "This crazy car parked outside."

Peter's eyes suddenly becomes wide as he sees his biggest idol Tony Stark sitting on the couch next to May.

"Oh, Mr. Parker." Tony greeted.

"Um... What... What are you doing... Hey! Uh, I'm Peter." Peter stammered, couldn't believe that Tony Stark is in his own apartment.

"Tony." Tony greeted.

"What-What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"It's about time we met. You've been getting my emails, right? Right?" Tony replied while May was mouthing off words.

"Yeah. Yeah. Regarding the..." Peter replied slowly, confused at what Tony said, but goes along with it.

"You didn't even tell me about the grant." May said.

"About the grant." Peter, still confused.

"The September Foundation." Tony clarified.

"Right." Peter said.

"Yeah. Remember when you applied?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Peter said weakly.

"I approved, so now we're in business." Tony said.

"But you didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?" May asked.

"I just know how much you love surprises so I thought I would let you know..." Peter said, trying to make an excuse before turning his attention to Tony. "Anyway, what did I apply for?"

"That's what I'm here to hash out." Tony replied.

"Okay. Hash it out, okay." Peter said.

"It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt." Tony said, complicating that May is attractive, making her chuckled.

"Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?" May said.

"This walnut date loaf is exceptional." Tony commented.

"Let me just stop you there." Peter said, cutting Tony off.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Is this grant got money involved or whatever? No?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty well funded." Tony replied.

"Yeah? Wow." Peter said.

"Look who you're talking to." Tony said before turning his attention to May. "Can I have five minutes with him?"

"Sure." May replied.

A few minutes later, Peter and Tony were in Peter's bedroom. Tony closes the door and locks it before spitting the walnut date loaf in Peter's trash basket.

"As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad." Tony said before seeing Peter's desk, which had old technology from the 70s and 80s, including a very old computer. "Whoa, what have we here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?"

"Uh, the garbage, actually." Peter replied.

"You're a dumpster diver?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I was... Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant..." Peter said trying to clarify and getting to the point.

"Ah-ah! Me first." Tony said, cutting Peter off.

"Okay." Peter said.

"Quick question of the rhetorical variety." Tony said before raising his phone and showed Peter footage of a figure in red and blue clothing subduing a car thief. "That's you, right?"

"Um, no. What do you mean?" Peter stammered, denying the claim quickly.

"Yeah." Tony said before showing another video of the figure, which Tony claims to be Peter, stopping a speeding car from colliding with a public bus with his bare hands. "Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills."

"That's all on YouTube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer." Peter said, denying the claims and videos.

"Mmm-hmm." Tony said before eyeing a ceiling hatch.

"It's like that video. What is it?" Peter said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh, you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?" Tony said before using a pole to push the hatch door.

"Exactly." Peter said.

However, Tony opens the hatch and a red and blue clothing falls out, hanging by a rope.

"Oh, what have we here?" Tony said before Peter quickly grabs the clothing and hides it at a bin in his closet.

"Uh." Peter clatters before taking a deep breath, realizing that Tony found out his biggest secret.

"So, you're the Spider-ling. Crime-fighting spider. You're Spider-Boy?" Tony asked.

"S-Spider-Man." Peter answered, confessing and revealing his alter-ego's name.

"Not in that onesie, you're not." Tony said, commenting about Peter's Spider-Man outfit.

"It's not a onesie." Peter countered before approaching his desk and Tony grabs the outfit to take a look at it. "I don't believe this. I was actually having a really good day today, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there... and Algebra test, nailed it." Peter said.

"Who else knows? Anybody?" Tony asked, since he knows a certain someone, who had also kept his alter-ego a secret before revealing himself to the world.

"Nobody." Peter answered.

"Not even your unusually attractive aunt?" Tony asked.

"No. No. No! If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out." Peter answered.

"You know what I think is really cool? This webbing." Tony said, throwing Peter's webbing to Peter, which he catches it without looking. "That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?" Tony asked.

"I did." Peter replied before throwing the webbing at the same bin in the closet.

"Climbing walls, how you doing that? Adhesive gloves?" Tony asked about Peter's wall climbing ability.

"It's a long story. I was..." Peter said before Tony look at the goggles that Peter uses.

"Lordy! Can you even see in these?" Tony asked before placing the goggles on his eyes. "I'm blind!"

"Yes, I can." Peter said before grabbing the outfit from Tony and places it on the bin. "I can see in those. Okay? It's just that when whatever happened, happened... it's like my senses have been dialed to 11. There's way too much input, so they just kinda help me focus." Peter said, explaining about the goggles.

"You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom, hundred-point restoration. That's why I'm here." Tony said as Peter takes a seat on his bed. "Why you doing this?" Tony asked, which Peter doesn't answer. "I gotta know, what's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?"

"Because... Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for six months." Peter said, starting his explanation on why he decided to become a hero and stop crime.

"Mmm-hmm." Tony muttered.

"I read books, I build computers. And yeah, I would love to play football, but I couldn't then, so I shouldn't now." Peter said.

"Sure, because you're different." Tony commented.

"Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not." Peter said before looking at Tony in the eyes directly. "When you can do the things that I can, but you don't... and then the bad things happen... they happen because of you."

"Danny Fenton had an similar experience when he was your age. He thought that he was different from his peers when he first got his powers, and that his peers would labeled him a freak, although his two best friends and later his sister were by his side, making sure his alter-ego was a secret until he revealed himself." Tony said.

"Yeah, Danny Phantom... he also inspired me as well." Peter said.

"So you wanna look out for the little guy, you wanna do your part? Just like Danny. Make the world a better place, all that, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just looking out for the little guy, just like Danny Phantom. That's what it is." Peter replied.

Tony got up from his seat and approached Peter.

"I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg." Tony said.

Peter moves his leg and Tony sits down on the bed next to Peter. Tony then puts his hand on Peter's shoulder before asking...

"You got a passport?"

"No, I don't even have a driver's license." Peter replied.

"You ever been to Germany?" Tony asked.

"No." Peter answered.

"Oh, you'll love it." Tony said.

"I can't go to Germany." Peter said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I got homework." Peter replied, trying to making a excuse.

"All right, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Tony said before getting up and slowly approaches the door.

"No, I'm being serious. I can't just drop out of school." Peter said, trying to turn down Tony's offer.

"Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip." Tony said.

As Tony walked toward the door, Parker over-reacted for a moment and used his Web-Shooters to web Tony's hand next to the door knob. Peter then raises his hand and points at Tony before threatening saying...

"Don't tell Aunt May."

"All right, Spider-Man." Tony said as Peter realized that he should take the offer. "Get me out of this."

"Sorry. I'll get the..." Peter said before freeing Tony's hand from the door awkwardly and leaves with Tony, on their way to Germany.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Coming soon: Fenton-Parker banter, the Witty Banter Bros. I can't wait for that chapter. Also, it's kinda weird to say Aunt May is attractive since she was an old lady in both comics and the movies over the years before Spider-Man appeared in the MCU. Anyway, please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Hawkeye Returns

**lupsss1412: Thanks :)**

 **Kimera20: Yes! The banter will be epic! :)**

 **KuriMaster13: I can't wait to get to that part. :)**

 **darck ben: Thanks. :)**

 **katie crusher: I will. :)**

 **Here's chapter 11 everybody.**

Chapter 11: Hawkeye Returns.

At the New Avengers Facility, Vision and Wanda were both asleep when an explosion suddenly went off outside the compound. Vision and Wanda looks outside to see the flames from the explosion.

"What is it?" Wanda asked.

"Stay here, please." Vision said before using his intangibility to go outside to investigate.

Wanda did as she told only to realize that someone else is in the compound. Wanda use her powers on a nearby kitchen knife to attack the intruder, before stopping it as the intruder is no other than Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. Clint had retired from the Avengers shortly after the Battle of Sokovia last year, but now he has returned.

"Guess I shoulda knocked." Clint joked as he pushes the knife away from his face.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Wanda asked, surprised to see Clint and realized that he's responsible for the explosion.

"Disappointing my kids." Clint replied before shooting two trap arrows. "I'm supposed to go waterskiing. Cap needs our help. Come on." Clint said before grabbing Wanda's hand.

Before Clint and Wanda can leave, they were stop by Vision.

"Clint!" Vision called. "You should not be here."

Clint turned around to face Vision before saying...

"Really? I retire for, what, like five minutes, and it all goes to shit."

"Please consider the consequences of your actions." Vision said.

"Okay, they're considered." Clint said.

At that exact moment, Vision gets stunned by Clint's electrical arrows, leaving him incapacitated.

"Okay, we gotta go." Clint said before running, but noticed Wanda is hesitated to leave. "It's this way."

"I've caused enough problems." Wanda said, feeling guilty for what happened in Nigeria.

Clint sighed before running back to Wanda.

"You gotta help me, Wanda. Look, you wanna mope, you can go to high school. You wanna make amends, you get off your ass." Clint said, trying to motivate her, before seeing Vision. "Shit."

Vision managed to escaped from the electrical arrows before approaching Clint, who fired an arrow, but it phased through Vision thanks to his intangibility. Vision then knocked Clint away.

"I knew I should've stretched." Clint said before going after Vision.

All of Clint's attacks were, however, countered by Vision's intangibility. Clint attempted to punch Vision several times in the head, but his attack was useless due to Vision's vibranium skin. Clint soon became overpowered by Vision, who captured him in a headlock.

"Clint, you can't overpower me." Vision said.

"I know I can't. But she can." Clint said, making Vision look at Wanda, who's now forming a red power ball through her hands and her eyes glowing red.

"Vision, that's enough. Let him go. I'm leaving." Wanda said.

"I can't let you." Vision said.

Wanda proceeded to use her powers to control the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead and forced him to phase, which released Barton and caused Vision to fall to his knees.

"I'm sorry." Wanda said.

"If you do this... they will never stop being afraid of you." Vision said.

"I can't control their fear, only my own." Wanda said before she use her powers to pushed Vision several stories through the building and deep into the ground. Clint then looked at the crater.

"Oh... Come on. We got one more stop." Clint said before Wanda and himself leaves the compound.

* * *

Back at the Joint Counter Terrorism Center, T'Challa was about to leave when he saw his security chief Ayo confronting Natasha.

"Move or you will be moved." Ayo threatened, making T'Challa smirk.

"As entertaining as that would be..." T'Challa said.

"You really think you can find him?" Natasha asked.

"My resources are considerable." T'Challa replied.

"Yeah, it took the world 70 years to find Barnes so you could probably do that in about half the time." Natasha said.

"You know where they are." T'Challa asked.

"I know someone who does." Natasha said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12: Clash of the Avengers

**Finally, another chapter I've been looking forward to.**

 **mikaela2015: Thanks, as well as the Fenton-Parker banter.**

 **KuriMaster13: True.**

 **darck ben: Thanks :)**

 **Kimera20: You do have a good point.**

 **Here's chapter 12 everybody.**

Chapter 12: Clash of the Avengers.

At the small German town of Scheuditz, near the town of Leipzig, Sharon Carter as met up with Steve, Sam, Danny, and Bucky under a highway bridge.

"Not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car." Sharon said, commenting on the Volkswagen Beetle that Steve drove to get here.

"It's low profile." Steve said as he approaches Sharon.

"Good, because this stuff tends to draw a crowd." Sharon said as she opens her car's trunk, revealing Steve's shield and Sam's EXO-7 Falcon.

Meanwhile, in the Volkswagen Beetle, Bucky, Danny, who were in the backseats, and Sam were looking along the two before Bucky ask...

"Can you move your seat up?"

"No." Sam replied sternly, without looking.

"I owe you again." Steve said.

"Keeping a list." Sharon said, before looking at Bucky, who move from his position in the car, making Danny complain. "You know, he kinda tried to kill me."

"I'm sorry. I'll put it on the list, too." Steve said. "They're going to come looking for you."

"I know." Sharon said.

"Thank you, Sharon." Steve said.

Both Steve and Sharon look at each other in the eyes before sharing a passionate kiss.

"That was..." Sharon started to comment.

"Late." Steve finished, making Sharon laugh.

"Damn right." Sharon said. "I should go."

"Okay." Steve said.

Sharon then leaves Steve. Steve looks at the Volkswagen to see Sam, Danny and Bucky smirking and smiling at him, as well as nodding their heads.

* * *

Moments later, Steve drove his getaway Volkswagen to the parking garage of the Flughafen Leipzig-Halle Airport where Danny, Sam, Bucky and himself are to meet with Clint, Wanda and a new recruit.

"Cap." Clint greeted.

"You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice." Steve said as he shook Clint's hand.

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt." Clint said, commenting Wanda.

"Thanks for having my back." Steve said.

"It was time to get off my ass." Wanda said.

"How about our other recruit?" Steve asked about the new recruit.

"He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him... but he should be good." Clint said as he opens the van door to reveal Scott Lang, who gets woken up by the door.

Scott Lang is a former professional criminal who was convinced by well known entomologist and physicist Hank Pym to take on the mantle of the Ant-Man. Last year, he fought against Pym's former protégé Darren Cross, who had gone insane while trying to recreate the Pym Particles, leading to Lang defending his friends, family and the world as the Ant-Man.

"What time zone is this?" Scott asked as he exits the van.

"Come on. Come on." Clint said.

Scott eyes becomes wide as he sees Steve in front of him.

"Captain America!" Scott said, shaking Steve's hand in excitement.

"Mr. Lang." Steve greeted.

"It's an honor." Scott said, still shaking Steve's hand. "I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome." Scott then face Wanda. "Captain America. I know you, too. You're great." Scott said, making Wanda smile, before gripping Steve's arms, making Danny chuckle. "Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so... thinks for thanking of me." Scott said nervously, not realizing he mistakes his comment.

Scott then noticed Danny.

"Wow! Danny Phantom. Huge fan." Scott greeted.

"Thanks. I heard you can shrink yourself?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Scott replied.

"Try not to shrink me, I dealt with something like that before, it wasn't pretty." Danny said.

"No worries." Scott said before recognizing Sam. "Hey, man!"

"What's up, Tic Tac." Sam greeted.

"Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I..." Scott said, trying to explain about the brief fight he and Sam had last year at the New Avengers Facility.

"It was a great audition, but it'll never happen again." Sam said, cutting Scott mid-sentence.

"They tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked.

"Something about some psycho-assassins." Scott replied.

"We're outside the law on this one. So if you come with us, you're a wanted man." Steve warned.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Scott said, not surprised since he dealt with the law before.

"We should get moving." Bucky said.

"We got a chopper lined up." Clint said before an alarm goes off and everyone hears a man on the PA speaking in German.

"They're evacuating the airport." Bucky said.

"Stark." Sam said.

"Stark?" Scott asked, familiar with the name.

"Valerie." Danny said.

"Suit up." Steve ordered.

* * *

A few minutes later, Steve, now in his Captain America uniform and holding his iconic vibranium shield, jogged out onto to the airport tarmac towards the helicopter that Clint mentioned. Before Steve can reach, the helicopter becomes disabled by a device that was shot by Tony. Tony lands his Mark XLVI armor, along with Rhodey in his War Machine armor, in front of Steve.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Tony asked Rhodey as his face mask lifts to reveal himself.

"Definitely weird." Rhodey replied.

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Steve said, trying to convince Tony that Bucky is innocent and that Zemo is the real culprit.

T'Challa suddenly appeared at the scene.

"Captain." T'Challa said in respect.

"Your Highness." Steve greeted.

Valerie then landed her hoverboard next to Rhodey.

"Hello, Cap. Danny, I know you're invisible. You can show yourself." Valerie said.

At that moment. Danny reappears himself, standing next to Steve.

"You and your trackers, Val." Danny said in annoyance. "Tony, Rhodey, your Highness." Danny greeted.

"Anyway... Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Tony asked.

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve said.

"Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." Tony said.

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't." Steve said.

"Danny, please reconsider. You can still get out of this." Valerie said.

"I can't, Valerie. There are dangerous people that needs to be stop. Steve's friend is innocent and Steve and myself will prove that." Danny said.

Steve, Danny..." Natasha said, appearing at the confrontation. "You two know what's about to happen. Do you two really wanna punch your way out of this one?"

Steve and Danny didn't reply and looks back at Tony, who has become impatient.

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Tony hollered.

At that moment, a web suddenly appears on Steve's shield and gets snatched away from him before Steve's hands gets wrapped in webbing. Danny was about to fire a single ecto-blast, but his hand gets covered in webbing. Steve and Danny looks to see a figure in a red and blue jumpsuit with a small black spider logo on the chest landing on a aircraft moving truck, holding the shield and his eyes somehow moving.

"Nice job, kid." Tony said as Steve and Danny looks at the figure with confusion.

"Thanks. I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just a new suit. Wait, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's perfect. Thank you." Peter said, making Danny chuckle at the kid's witty-banter.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." Tony said.

"Okay. Cap. Captain. Phantom." Peter said, greeting Steve and Danny. "Big fan, or phan. I'm Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." Tony said to Peter.

"Hey, everyone." Peter greeted the rest.

"Good job." Tony said.

"You've been busy." Steve said.

"And you've been a complete idiot." Tony countered. "Dragging in Clint, 'rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed." Steve countered.

"Like I said, I'm not selling myself out to become a government puppet. You, Tony, you became a sellout." Danny said.

Tony has had enough with Steve and Danny, but especially Steve.

"All right, we're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you both gonna come with us, now, because it's us, or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite. Come on." Tony said.

Steve, however, doesn't say a word until...

 _"We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."_ Sam said through the comlink, using the Redwing to located the Quinjet.

Steve raises his arms and Clint fires his arrow at the webbing, freeing Steve's hands as Danny phases his hand through the webbing, making Tony go on alert and puts his face mask back on and turns around to find the source of the arrow.

"All right, Lang." Steve said.

Scott, who is small, positions himself on top of Steve's shield, making Peter's spider-sense goes off.

"Hey, guys, something..." Peter didn't finished as Scott jabs Peter in the face and grabs the shield, making himself normal again and revealing himself.

"Whoa. What the hell was that?" Rhodey stammered.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America." Scott said, handing Steve his shield back.

"Oh, great." Tony said before he locates Clint and Wanda. "All right, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?" Tony said before flying off in pursue of Clint and Wanda.

"Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes." Rhodey said, announcing Sam and Bucky's location.

"Barnes is mine." T'Challa said before taking off and Steve throwing his shield at Rhodey.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?" Peter asked.

"What we discussed. Keep your distance, web them up." Tony replied.

"Okay, copy that." Peter said before firing his web shooters and swings off.

Meanwhile, T'Challa was running towards the terminal until he was knocked down by Steve's shield. Steve then grabbed T'Challa and threw him back, but he regains his balance before looking at Steve.

"Move, Captain. I won't ask a second time." T'Challa warned.

Steve however continue to combat T'Challa.

Meanwhile, Danny and Valerie looked at each other.

"It's not gonna be easy for us, huh?" Danny said.

"I wouldn't count on it." Valerie said before charging at Danny.

Danny and Valerie then goes into martial arts combat. Valerie tries to overpower Danny, but he keeps phasing thanks to his intangibility.

"Sorry, Val." Danny said before his eyes turning dark blue and using his Asgardian ghost powers to create a blue ecto swirling vortex, similar to Ember's power and trapping Valerie.

"Really, Danny? Let me go?!" Valerie yelled in anger.

"Sorry, Valerie, I'll make up to you later." Danny said before flying off, leaving Valerie to fire her weapons repeatedly at the vortex.

Meanwhile, Scott approached Natasha in peace.

"Look, I really don't want to hurt you." Scott said casually and naively.

"I wouldn't stress about it." Natasha said before kicking him.

Natasha tries spinning him around, but Scott quickly reacted by shrinking and flipping her over, however Natasha zapped and launched him away with the Black Widow Bite.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Bucky were running through the airport terminal when they spotted Peter crawling outside the windows.

"What the hell is that?" Bucky asked.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now." Sam said in annoyance.

Peter managed to smashed himself through the airport's terminal window, kicked Sam down and effortlessly intercepted a punch from Bucky's metal arm, revealing his superhuman strength, until he gets distracted.

"You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude." Peter said, amazed by the metal arm and making Bucky confused.

Peter was then tackled by an airborne Sam, who carried him up into the air.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Peter said before getting out of Sam's grip and fires his web shooters and swings in the air to go after Sam.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Tony fires miniature missiles after Clint and Wanda, destroying some parked aircraft, the fight between Steve and T'Challa continued, Steve struggling to hold back T'Challa, who caused a notable claw mark on Steve's shield by using his vibranium claws. Rhodey then took hold of his War Hammer to join in on the fight.

"Sorry, Cap, this won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either." Rhodey warned before trying to strike Steve, which he use his shield to block the blast.

Meanwhile, Tony's miniature missile attack cause Clint and Wanda to stop running. Tony then aims his repulsor at the two.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings." Tony said.

"You locked me in my room." Wanda said with a hint of anger.

"Okay, first, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you." Tony said before turning his attention to Clint. "Hey, Clint."

"Hey, man." Clint greeted.

"Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. You got tired of shooting golf?" Tony asked.

"Well, I played 18, shot 18. Just can't seem to miss." Clint replied before purposely shooting an arrow, making Tony shot his repulsor at it.

"First time for everything." Tony said, but Clint smirk.

"Made you look." Clint said.

At that moment, Wanda use her telekinesis powers to drop cars from above on top of Tony, temporarily immobilizing him.

 _"Multiple contusions detected."_ FRIDAY said.

"Yeah, I detected that, to." Tony groaned.

* * *

Back in the terminal, Peter chased Sam through the room before Sam launches miniature missiles at him, but he evades and lands at a metal beam.

"Oh, God!" Peter said as his spider-sense makes him quickly dodge a heavy object thrown from behind him by Bucky, who was hiding behind a support pillar. "Hey, buddy, I think you lost this!" Peter said before throwing the object back at Bucky, which he managed to evade.

Sam tackled Peter a second time, but Peter maneuvered above him and disabled his thrusters with his web, causing Sam to fall to the ground and smash through a stand. Peter quickly webbed Sam's arms to a glass barrier before he could escape.

"Those wings carbon fiber?" Peter asked about Sam's EXO-7's wings.

"Is this stuff coming out of you?" Sam asked about Peter's webbing.

"That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio, which, gotta say, that's awesome, man." Peter said.

"I don't know if you've been in a fight before but there's usually not this much talking." Sam reminded, getting annoyed of Peter's witty-banter.

"All right, sorry. My bad." Peter said before swinging towards Sam in an attempt to kick him in the chest. Bucky quickly ran in front of Sam to absorb the hit, but both still fell through the glass barrier and onto the floor below before being webbed again by Peter. "Guys, look, I'd love to keep this up, but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, I'm really sorry." Peter said before aiming his web shooters so he can fully immobilize the two of them with more web, but Sam quietly ordered Redwing to grab his arm and throw him out of the window.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky muttered.

"I hate you." Sam muttered.

* * *

Outside the terminal, before Peter can hit the ground, Danny tackles him, but Peter maneuvered above him before landing on a nearby crate and looks at Danny. The two then exchanged blocks and blows and Danny shooting ecto-rays and Peter shooting webbing before the two look at each other squarely.

"What's wrong, Spidey? Can't take the battle?" Danny asked, starting his comfortable witty-banter.

"What's wrong, Casper? Afraid of a spider?" Peter countered back, making Danny chuckled.

"Great, did you learn the Casper nickname from Tin Can? Because he's the only one who calls me that." Danny said.

"At least I don't have ghost powers. I prefer spider powers over ghost powers." Peter said.

"Oh really?" Danny smirked before overshadowing Peter. "Hi, I'm Spider-Man. Don't let the costume, spider abilities and muscles fool you. I'm a stud." Danny said before shooting Peter's web shooters before finally getting out of Peter's body.

"That is so uncool!" Peter said.

"You were saying about ghost powers?" Danny said, smirking.

"Okay, that's it, somebody should called a ghostbuster." Peter said.

"Somebody should called an exterminator." Danny taught.

"Stop copying me, old man." Peter countered.

"WHAT?! Just because I got white hair... Yeah, just because I got white hair doesn't mean I'm old. Besides, I'm 22 years old." Danny said.

"I thought there's no such thing as age if you're dead." Peter said.

"Oh dang, that's cold." Danny muttered. "Well, for full ghosts, not half ghosts like myself or Danielle, or the fruitloop." Danny said. "And what about you? You name yourself after spiders, then again, there's a Black Widow, a Black Panther, a Ant-Man, a Hawkeye, and a Falcon, what this, the Avengers or a petting zoo?"

"Unless you count those animal ghosts you fought. And your outfit is to old-fashioned. Black and white? Who use those colors?" Peter asked.

"A awesome superhero who saved the Earth and the Ghost Zone from an asteroid." Danny said.

"Dang, you got me there." Peter muttered.

"You know what, you're cool. We both do witty-banter during battles and we both have similar personalities. By the way, since I overshadowed you, I now know who you are. Peter Parker, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah..." Peter shuttered, now that Danny knows who he is.

"Secret identity to keep up?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Peter replied slowly.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. You know what, as soon as this thing is over. Call me. I can give you some advice, I been through what you're going through, kid." Danny said.

"Thanks. I'll do that." Peter said.

"No prob..." Danny said before seeing that Valerie has freed herself from the vortex that he created earlier.

"You're dead, Danny!" Valerie yelled.

"Uh-oh. Nice witty banter with you." Danny said to Peter before flying off as Valerie chases after him.

Meanwhile, Steve kicked Rhodey, destroying his War Hammer, before kicking T'Challa back.

"Great." Rhodey said, throwing his destroyed War Hammer.

"Hey, Cap, heads-up!" Scott said, approaching Steve and gave him a shrunken down truck. "Throw it at this." Scott said, showing Steve one of his blue Pym Particles Disks. "Now!"

Scott threw the disk in the air and Steve did as he was instructed, the truck returned to its regular size, heading straight for Rhodey.

"Oh, come on!" Rhodey yelled before the truck explodes in a fireball, which Natasha and T'Challa managed to evade.

"Oh, man, I thought it was a water truck." Scott said, not expecting the truck to be a tanker truck.

"Uh, sorry." Steve said before Scott and himself runs off.

Tony lands at the scene to check on Natasha and Rhodey.

"All right, now I'm pissed." Rhodey said.

"Is this part of the plan?" Natasha asked.

"Well, my plan was go easy on them. You wanna switch it up?" Tony replied.

Meanwhile, Steve, Scott, Danny, Sam, Wanda, and Clint regroups and sees the Quinjet.

"Come on!" Steve said as his team and himself sprints for the Quinjet. But before they could reach it, Vision arrived at the airport and stopped them by firing a warning beam across the floor.

"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now." Vision said as the rest of Tony's faction regroups.

Tony's faction, consisting of War Machine, Spider-Man, Red Huntress, Vision, Black Widow, Black Panther, and Iron Man, and Steve's faction, consisting of Falcon, Ant-Man, Danny Phantom, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Winter Soldier, and Captain America, looks squarely at each other.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked.

"We fight." Steve said, refusing to surrender.

Steve's faction then starts walking towards Tony's faction.

"This is gonna end well." Natasha muttered.

Tony's faction then starts walking towards Steve's faction. Steve's faction then starts jogging.

"They're not stopping." Peter said.

"Neither are we." Tony said.

The two sides slowly built up speed, Tony, Valerie, Rhodey, Vision, Sam, Wanda, and Danny taking flight, before they all clashed together in combat, eventually splintering off into individual fights. Among all the other chaos, Natasha and Clint exchanged hits before Clint overpowers Natasha.

"We're still friends, right?" Natasha asked.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." Clint replied.

Natasha flipped the distracted archer and almost dealt a finishing blow to the head before Wanda intercepted it and use her telekinesis powers to knocked Romanoff out.

"You were pulling your punches." Wanda scolded at Clint.

Meanwhile, T'Challa had immediately went after Bucky and the two were at martial combat until the two had a grip on each other.

"I didn't kill your father." Bucky said, defending himself.

"Then why did you run?" T'Challa said, refusing to listen to anything Bucky has to say.

T'Challa then gets out of Bucky's grip and gave him several grips and kicks him at a nearby crate before retracting his claws. Before T'Challa got the chance to claw Bucky's neck, Wanda stopped him and threw him away with her telekinesis powers.

Meanwhile, Danny and Valerie exchanged hits and blows. The two Avengers and Team Phantom members displays incredible form of martial arts combat before Danny pinned Valerie at a nearby truck.

"We're still friends and a ghost hunting team, right?" Valerie asked.

"Depends how hard you blast me." Danny replied.

The two once again gets into combat before Danny uses his telekinesis powers and throws her to the ground before Wanda can get the chance to use her telekinesis powers.

"Beat you to it." Danny said before flying off.

Meanwhile, Steve threw his shield and cut through Peter's webbing as he was swinging around, dropping him to the floor.

"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all." Peter complained, but interested by Steve's faction's equipment.

"Look, kid, there's a lot going on here that you don't understand." Steve said.

"Mr. Stark said you'd say that. Wow." Peter remarked.

Peter then attempted to web Steve's face, which he blocks with his shield, but Peter webs Steve's legs and force him down, before shooting more webs and pulls himself before kicking Steve in the face, making him drop his shield.

"He also said to go for your legs." Peter said.

Steve then tried to run for his shield, but Peter webs his arms. However, Steve gets the advantage by pulling the web, forcing Peter to get pulled before Steve punches him.

Meanwhile, Sam was being pursued by Tony, who keeps shooting repulsor beams at him.

"Clint, can you get him off me?" Sam requested.

"Buckled in?" Clint asked a shrunken Scott, who has climbed onto the tip of the arrow.

"Yeah. No, I'm good. I'm good, Arrow Guy. Let's go! Let's go!" Scott replied.

Clint launched the arrow with Scott on it. The arrow splintered into several pieces to distract Tony as Scott leaped from the arrow and ran up an unsuspecting Iron Man's arm and slid into a crack in his armor.

Back at the fight between Steve and Peter, Peter shoots a web but Steve blocks with his shield before pulling the web and strikes Peter with his shield. Peter immediately gets up before shooting a web and swings himself at the top of a plane bridge.

"Stark tell you anything else?" Steve asked.

"That you're wrong. You think you're right. That makes you dangerous." Peter said before attempting to attack Steve, but he kicks him back.

"Guess he had a point." Steve said before throwing his shield to drop the plane bridge on top of Peter, temporarily immobilize him.

Steve gets his shield and looks at Peter, impressed by his superhuman strength.

"You got heart, kid. Where you from?" Steve asked.

"Queens." Peter replied, making Steve smirk since he's also a New Yorker.

"Brooklyn." Steve said before leaving Peter to strain under the plane bridge.

Meanwhile, Tony, now fighting Clint, was about to fire a repulsor beam at Clint until it shuts down.

"FRIDAY?" Tony asked.

 _"We have some weapon systems offline."_ FRIDAY said.

"What?" Tony asked, now confused.

"Oh, you're gonna have to take this into the shop." Scott said as he pulls some wires from inside the armor.

"Who's speaking?" Tony asked sternly.

"It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days." Scott replied.

"FRIDAY?" Tony called.

 _"Deploying fire suppression system."_ FRIDAY said.

FRIDAY deployed the suit's fire suppression system, launching Scott out of the suit before he could cause further damage.

Meanwhile, Steve, Bucky and Danny regroups behind some vehicles.

"Danny, we're gonna need your ghostly presence with us." Steve said.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Steve replied.

"All right, then." Danny said.

"We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now." Bucky said, reminding Steve and Danny about Zemo.

"We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision, you get to the jet." Steve said.

"No, you get to the jet! All three of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here." Sam said.

 _"As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it."_ Clint said through Steve's and Bucky's comlink and Danny's Fenton Phones.

 _"This isn't the real fight, Steve."_ Sam said through Steve and Bucky's comlink and Danny's Fenton Phones.

"Now what do we do, Cap?" Danny asked.

"All right, Sam. What's the play?" Steve asked.

"We need a diversion. Something big." Sam said while being chased by Rhodey.

"I got something kinda big. But I can't hold it very long." Scott said. "On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me."

"Wait, Scott, tear yourself in half?" Danny asked, concerned for his teammate.

"He's gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky asked.

"You sure about this, Scott?" Steve asked with concern.

"I do it all the time. I mean, once. In a lab. Then I passed out." Scott replied. "I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss."

Scott jumped onto Rhodey's leg and touched his suit's touchscreen before pressing the button on his glove. As soon as he pressed the button, Scott increased his size to several stories high and capturing the attention of everyone as he grabbed Rhodey and becoming Giant-Man. Peter cussed in amazement as Scott laughs at how big he is. Rhodey then gets a really good look at Giant-Man.

"Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now." Rhodey said.

Steve, Danny and Bucky comes out of their hiding places to look at Scott in amazement.

"Dang..." Danny said in amazement.

"I guess that's the signal." Steve said.

"Way to go, Tic Tac!" Sam said in amazement as Scott is about to throw Rhodey.

"Give me back my Rhodey." Tony demanded.

Sam however attacked Tony and Scott threw Rhodey across the airport, but Peter barely catch him with a string of web before he crashed into a plane. Scott began to kick and throw large objects towards Tony's faction. He kicked a bus towards T'Challa, who was narrowly saved by Vision, who blocked the bus just in time, before he attempted to chase Bucky. Scott then torn a plane's wing and throws it at Tony during his fight with Sam.

"Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestions." Tony said.

Sam, however, temporarily closed his wings mid-flight and launches Redwing into Tony's helmet, destroying it in the process.

T'Challa was chasing after Steve, Bucky and Danny, but mostly Bucky, until he gets blocked by Scott.

"You wanna get to them, you gotta go through me." Scott said.

Scott attempt to kicked T'Challa over and was in the process of kneeling down to grab him as he was peppered with non-lethal rounds from Rhodey, who was carrying Peter. Peter leaped from Rhodey onto Scott, swinging around his arm before kicking him in the face. Below, Clint was firing arrows at T'Challa, but he misses and at one point T'Challa managed to intercept the arrows and retracts his claws.

"He haven't met yet. I'm Clint." Clint introduced.

"I don't care." T'Challa remarked.

The two engaged in hand to hand combat as Rhodey continued to attack Scott, eventually firing his full arsenal at him as he attempted to crush Rhodey with a plane bridge.

Meanwhile, Danny gets tackled by Valerie before looking at his teammates.

"Go! I'll catch up!" Danny said to Steve and Bucky.

Danny then looked at Valerie, who had an ecto blaster aimed at him.

"You know I can't stop until the real culprit is captured, Val." Danny said.

"I know. I may agree with the Accords, but I can't let the government capture you. We're a team. Amity Park and Team Phantom needs you. Dani and Sam needs you, Danny." Valerie said before lowering her blaster. "Go."

"You're letting me, go?" Danny asked, kinda surprised.

"Yeah. I'll lay on the floor and pretend that you overpowered me." Valerie said.

Danny and Valerie hugged each other.

"Thanks, Valerie." Danny said.

"Good luck. Go!" Valerie said before Valerie lay on the floor and pretend to be in pain before Danny flies off to catch up with Steve and Bucky.

Meanwhile, Vision, after attacking Scott, sees that Steve, Danny, and Bucky are escaping as they are nearing the Quinjet. Vision then use his intangibility to phased through Scott.

"Something just flew in me!" Scott said, freaking out.

Vision reappeared and use his Mind Stone to destroy the tower next to the Quinjet's hanger to block the entrance. Danny and Wanda quickly used their telekinesis powers to slow down the fall of the debris, until Rhodey used his Stark Sonic Cannon to knock Wanda down. Danny then grabbed Steve and Bucky and turn them and himself intangible under the debris as it fell before being greeted by Natasha as they finally reached the Quinjet.

"You're not gonna stop." Natasha said.

"You know I can't." Steve said.

"I'm gonna regret this." Natasha said as she aims her bite.

However, Steve, Bucky and Danny gets a surprise when Natasha use her bite on T'Challa, who had since ended his fight with Clint and given chase, holding him back by firing taser disks, betraying Tony's faction.

"Go." Natasha said.

Steve, Danny and Bucky gets on board the Quinjet as Natasha continues to holds T'Challa off.

Meanwhile, the rest of Tony's faction were still in the process of fighting Scott.

"Hey, guys, you ever seen that really old movie, _'Empire Strikes Back'_?" Peter asked.

 _"Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy?"_ Rhodey asked through Tony's comlink about Peter's age due to his child-like behavior.

"I don't know, I didn't carbon-date him. He's on the young side." Tony replied.

"You know that part where they're on the snow planet... with the walking thingies." Peter said as he shoots his webbing to wrap Scott's legs, which Tony noticed.

"Maybe the kid's onto something." Tony said.

"High now, Tony. Go high." Rhodey said.

Tony and Rhodey teamed up and punched Scott in the head, knocking him down and taking him out of the fight for good.

"Yes! That was awesome!" Peter said before Scott accidentally knocking him down as he fell.

Scott lands on a plane's wing before pressing a button to return him to his normal size.

"Does anyone have any orange slices?" Scott asked.

Tony landed to see if Peter was okay before ordering him to go home lest he sustain further injuries, thanking him for the job he did and threatened to call Aunt May if he didn't. Peter, feeling that he disappointed Tony, tried to convince him that he was okay, but soon admitted that he was done.

Meanwhile, piloting the Quinjet, Steve and Danny finished shooting down the debris in the way of the hanger entrance before leaving, despite T'Challa's best efforts to stop them.

"I said I'd help you find him, not catch him. There's a difference." Natasha said.

Meanwhile, Vision flew over to a recovering Wanda to check on her.

"I'm sorry." Vision apologized.

"Me, too." Wanda said.

"It's as I said. Catastrophe." Vision said.

At the same time, Rhodey and Tony began following the Quinjet, with Sam not far behind.

"Vision, I got a bandit on my six." Rhodey said.

Sam began peppering Rhodes with missiles.

"Vision! You copy? Target his thruster, turn him into a glider." Rhodey ordered.

Vision, distracted, fired an abnormally powerful beam at Sam who quickly dodged it. The beam continued through the air and cut through Rhodey's suit, destroying its Arc Reactor and completely disabling the suit. Rhodey, trapped inside the suit and unable to control it, began to plummet to the Earth. Tony then realized what's happening to his best friend.

"Rhodey!" Tony said as Sam and himself stopped chasing the Quinjet and flew down in an effort to save Rhodey.

"Tony, I'm flying dead stick." Rhodey said before he passes out.

"Rhodes!" Tony yelled.

Neither Tony or Sam were fast enough and Rhodey slammed into the ground. Tony landed and tore off the helmet's mask, revealing Rhodes to be unconscious.

"Read vitals." Tony ordered.

 _"Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on its way."_ FRIDAY replied.

Sam lands nearby and sees Tony next to an unconscious Rhodey.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized.

Tony, distraught, blasted Sam in the chest as Vision lands nearby, concerned for his two teammates. Tony looks at the sky, now knowing that Steve, Danny and Bucky escaped in the Quinjet.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Breaking news, T'Challa doesn't care, lol. I hope you enjoyed that witty-banter battle between Danny and Peter. Wish there was more. And you thought I was gonna make Valerie bad? Got you, lol. Anyway, please review. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: We Played This Wrong

**mikaela2015: Thanks, and yep, definitely heating up. :)**

 **darck ben: Thanks :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks :)**

 **Ariastella: Power of Witty Banter! :)**

 **Kimera20: Thanks. :)**

Chapter 13: We Played This Wrong.

At an area in Siberia, Zemo was talking to a woman, calling for room service at the hotel back at Germany. A few minutes later at Germany, the woman came to now Zemo's former hotel room. The woman enters the empty room and starts searching for Zemo, only to find a dead person's body at the bath tub.

* * *

It was silence for Steve, Danny, and Bucky as their Quinjet enters Siberian airspace until Bucky ask...

"What's gonna happen to your friends?"

Steve however didn't reply.

"Cap, what's gonna happen to the Avengers now?" Danny asked.

"Whatever it is, I'll deal with it." Steve replied.

"You mean 'We', Steve." Danny said.

"We will deal with it, Danny." Steve said.

"I don't know if I'm worth all this, guys." Bucky said.

"What you did all those years, it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice." Steve said.

"Yeah, I would do the same thing if my friends Tucker or Sam were at the same situation with HYDRA like you did, Bucky." Danny said.

"I know. But I did it." Bucky said.

"Don't do this to yourself, Bucky. It's not your fault, it's HYDRA's. And now they're wiped out. We won't have to hear from them again." Danny said.

Bucky only reply with a smile to Danny.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a hospital back at Germany, Rhodey is about to get a MRA scan as Vision and Tony looked on.

"How did this happen?" Tony asked Vision, about what have cause him to hit Rhodey instead of Sam.

"I became distracted." Vision replied, which made Tony scoffed.

"I didn't think that was possible." Tony said.

"Neither did I." Vision said before looking back at Rhodey.

A few minutes later, Tony was talking to Natasha about Rhodey while they look at the view.

"The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration to the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis." Tony said.

"Steve and Danny are not gonna stop. If you don't either, Rhodey's gonna be the best case scenario." Natasha said.

"You let them go, Nat." Tony said, after hearing about what Natasha did, but unaware of Valerie's role in their escape.

"We played this wrong." Natasha said.

"'We'? Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA." Tony scoffed.

"Are you incapable of letting go of you ego for one damn second?" Natasha scowled.

"T'Challa told Ross what you did, so... they're coming for you." Tony warned.

"I'm not the one that needs to watch their back." Natasha countered before leaving Tony to go on the run.

Moments later, Tony's watch beeped, indicating that FRIDAY has something to tell him. Tony touched the watch and a hologram screen shows a dead person.

"What am I looking at, FRIDAY?" Tony asked.

 _"Priority upload from Berlin police."_ FRIDAY replied.

Tony looked at the screen for a few seconds before he said...

"Fire up the chopper."

* * *

Hours later, Tony was riding in a helicopter over the Atlantic Ocean, on route to a special kind of prison while FRIDAY was relaying information on the dead person that was uploaded by Berlin police.

 _"The Task Force called for a psychiatrist as soon as Barnes was captured. The UN dispatched Doctor Theo Broussard from Geneva within the hour. He was met by this man."_ FRIDAY said as the screen shows Broussard and Zemo.

"Did you run facial recognition yet?" Tony asked.

 _"What do I look like?"_ FRIDAY asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I've been picturing a redhead." Tony replied.

 _"You must be thinking of someone else."_ FRIDAY said.

"Must be." Tony muttered.

 _"The fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo. Sokovian Intelligence."_ FRIDAY said as Tony displays the screen, showing Zemo during his days in the Sokovian military. _"Zemo ran Echo Scorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad."_

"So what happened to the real Broussard?" Tony asked.

 _"He was found dead in a Berlin hotel room where police also found a wig and facial prosthesis approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes."_ FRIDAY replied.

It finally hit Tony. He realized that the Winter Soldier had been framed, that it was Zemo who was responsible for the bombing of the Vienna International Center, and that the Avengers had been manipulated into fighting over a falsehood.

"Son of a bitch. Get this to Ross." Tony ordered.

 _"Yes, boss."_ FRIDAY said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zemo has arrived at the HYDRA Siberian Facility. After punching in the code to open the doors, looking through selves, which he found what he was looking for, Zemo enters into a dark and big room where he found the five other candidates of the Winter Soldier Program, all kept in cryogenic stasis tubes.

* * *

Back at over the ocean, Tony's helicopter is arriving at its destination, which is currently underwater.

 _"This is Raft Prison Control. You're cleared for landing, Mr. Stark."_ a guard said through the radio.

Suddenly, a massive underwater prison, known as the Raft, emerges from the water. The Raft is an underwater prison created for the sole purpose of detaining and incarcerating enhanced and/or superpowered individuals. After the helicopter lands, Tony is met by a sternful Secretary Ross.

"So? You got the files? Let's reroute the satellites, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy." Tony said.

"You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you after that fiasco in Leipzig? You're lucky you're not in one of these cells." Ross said, having none of Tony's nonsense.

A few moments later, Tony and Ross were in a monitor room. Tony watched a monitor showing Wanda in her cell. A minute later, Tony made his way to where his former allies are being held, only to be greeted by mocked clapping.

"The Futurist, gentlemen! The Futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not." Clint said, mocking Tony.

"Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'd put you here. Come on." Tony said.

"Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony." Clint said.

"Yeah, but not some super-max floating ocean pokey." Tony said. "This place is for manics. This is a place for..."

"Criminals? Criminals, Tony. Think that's the word you're looking for. Right? That didn't used to mean me. Or Sam, or Wanda. But here we are." Clint said.

"Because you broke the law." Tony countered.

"Yeah." Clint said, not wanting to listen to Tony anymore.

"I didn't make you. You read it, you broke it. You're all grown up, you got a wife and kids. I don't understand, why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?" Tony said before walking away from Clint's cell.

"You gotta watch your back with this guy. There's a chance he's gonna break it." Clint said with anger.

"Hank Pym always said you never can trust a Stark." Scott said.

"Who are you?" Tony countered, walking away from Scott's cell.

"Come on, man." Scott muttered.

"How's Rhodes?" Sam said, not looking at Tony.

"They're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow so fingers crossed." Tony replied. "What do you need? They feed you yet?"

Sam then looked at Tony, also sporting a black eye.

"You're a good cop, now?" Sam asked sternly.

"I'm just the guy who needs to know where Steve and Danny went." Tony replied.

"Well, you better go get a bad cop... because you're gonna have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass to get information out of me." Sam said with a hint of anger as Tony presses his watch.

"Well, I just knocked the A out of their AV. We got about 30 seconds before they realized it's not their equipment." Tony said.

At the monitor room, Ross and the Raft personnel realized that they can't hear the interrogation.

"What'd you do? Get it back up!" Ross demanded.

Tony continue to interrogate Sam.

"Just look." Tony said as he shows Sam the deceased Broussard. "Because of that is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong."

"That's a first." Sam said.

"Cap and Danny are definitely off the reservation but they're about to need all the help they can get. We don't know each other very well. You don't have to..."

"Hey, it's all right." Sam said, cutting Tony off, and sighed. "Look, I'll tell you, but you have to go alone and as a friend." Sam said.

"Easy." Tony said.

Moments later, Tony was heading for his helicopter to leave the Raft as Ross looks from behind.

"Stark? Did he give you anything on Rogers and Fenton?" Ross asked.

"Nope. Told me to go to hell. I'm going back to the compound instead, but you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold. I like to watch the line blink." Tony lied before his helicopter takes off.

Tony then put on the Mark XLVI armor once out of visual range of the Raft, and flew to Siberia to reconcile, unaware that T'Challa was following him in his personal jet, intending to enact revenge on his father's true killer.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, the emotional part is soon. Anyway, please review. :)**


	15. Chapter 14: The Avengers Fractured

**lupsss1412: Thank you. :)**

 **darck ben: Thanks :)**

 **Kimera20: Yep, and it will be very emotional.**

 **KuriMaster 13: Definitely.**

 **Here's the emotional chapter 14 everybody.**

Chapter 14: The Avengers Fractured.

Steve and Danny lands the Quinjet outside the HYDRA Siberian Facility as Bucky preps his weapon. Steve then opens the Quinjet's rear entrance ramp as his best friend and himself look at the Siberian landscape.

"You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?" Steve asked, recalling childhood memories with Bucky from decades ago.

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" Bucky asked.

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead." Steve said, which Bucky laughed.

"What was her name, again?" Bucky asked.

"Dolores. You called her Dot." Steve replied.

"She's gotta be a hundred years old right now." Bucky said.

"So are we, pal." Steve said before placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"We better get moving. God knows what this guy is up too." Danny said as he exits the jet.

Danny, Steve and Bucky approached the facility entrance and sees the doors open, indicating that Zemo is already here.

"He can't have been here more than a few hours." Steve said.

"Long enough to wake them up." Bucky said.

"I sure hope not." Danny said.

Danny, Steve and Bucky goes inside the facility before taking an elevator down to a deeper underground level of the facility. Danny then goes intangible and checks the hall before giving the thumbs up, indicating the all clear. The three are still on constant alert as they move forward at the facility. As Bucky, Steve and Danny approached a flight of stairs, they hear a loud thud coming from the elevator and the door starts creaking. Bucky draws his assault rifle as Steve goes on the defensive pose with his shield and Danny points his glowing green fists.

"You ready?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Bucky replied.

"Always ready." Danny replied.

The doors then open and much to their surprise, it was Tony. Tony approached the three before lifting his armor's facemask as Steve and Danny approached him, still in defensive stance.

"You two seem a little defensive." Tony said.

"It's been a long day." Steve said sternly.

"A very long day I might add." Danny said sternly.

"At ease, soldier. I'm not currently after you." Tony said to Bucky.

"Then why are you here?" Steve asked sternly.

"Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself." Tony replied.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork." Steve said before relaxing a bit. "It's good to see you, Tony."

"You too, Cap." Tony said before turning his attention to Danny. "Casper."

"Tin Can." Danny said, smiling a bit before Tony noticed Bucky still aiming his weapon at him.

"Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop..." Tony said before Bucky relaxes.

Moments later, Danny, Steve, Tony and Bucky continues to make their way through the facility, unaware that T'Challa is following them. The four then entered the very large and dark room.

"I got heat signatures." Tony informed.

"How many?" Steve asked.

"Uh, one." Tony replied just as the lights on the cryogenic stasis tubes turned on.

The four are still on alert as a result, Bucky aiming his gun, Tony aiming his repulsor, Danny's fists glowing green and Steve readying his shield. The four then noticed blood inside the tubes and what appears to be bullet holes on the five other candidate's heads.

"What the heck?" Danny whispered.

 _"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep. Did you really think I wanted more of you?"_ Zemo said through the speaker.

"What the hell?" Bucky muttered.

 _"I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here."_ Zemo said before revealing himself to be inside a small room, causing Steve to throw his shield but no effect and more lights turn on. _"Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets."_ Zemo said.

"I'm betting I could beat that." Tony said.

 _"Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came."_ Zemo said.

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve asked sternly as he approaches Zemo, unaware that T'Challa heard, now knowing the real truth and killer.

"I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes." Zemo chuckled. "How nice to find a flaw."

"You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?" Steve asked.

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No." Zemo said sternly. "I'm here because I made a promise."

"You lost someone?" Steve asked.

"I lost everyone." Zemo replied with a hint of anger. "And so will you."

Zemo then played a tape, showing footage from a camera taken on December 16, 1991.

"An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within? That's dead. Forever." Zemo said.

Tony, Danny and Bucky approached the little monitor which shows the 1991 footage. The footage shows a road which Tony recognizes.

"I know that road. What is this?" Tony asked but Zemo doesn't reply.

Everyone then sees the footage. The first thing they see is a car crashing into a tree before seeing Bucky parking his motorcycle next to it before seeing a man started to crawl out of the car, which everyone recognized as Tony's father Howard Stark.

* * *

 _"Help my wife. Please. Help." Howard begged._

 _The brainwashed Bucky approached Howard and grabbed him by the hair. Howard looks at Bucky and becomes wide-eyed as he recognized him from decades ago._

 _"Sergeant Barnes?" Howard asked._

 _"Howard!" Maria Stark yelled._

 _The Winter Soldier then attacked Howard by repeatedly punching him in the face with his metal arm and cracked his skull, killing him instantly._

 _"Howard!" Maria yelled in horror._

 _The Winter Soldier then dragged the deceased Howard back into the car so that he appeared to have died by his head crashing into the steering wheel. The Winter Soldier then proceed to strangled the horrified Maria Stark to death before stealing the Super Soldier Serum from the trunk of the car and shooting the camera._

* * *

Tony, Steve and Danny looked in disbelief at how Bucky, when brainwashed, killed Tony's parents.

"My God..." Danny muttered.

"You think that's the only thing." Zemo said before playing another tape, also showing footage from a camera also taken on December 16, 1991. Danny recognized where it was taken.

"That's the Welcome to Amity Park sign. What's the meaning of this?" Danny asked, but once again, Zemo didn't reply.

Just like the first footage, the first thing they see is a car crashing behind the sign before seeing Bucky parking his motorcycle next to it before seeing a man started to crawl out of the car. The footage may be a little grainy, but everyone can tell that the man crawling out looks like Danny, but older. The man had gray messy hair and icy blue eyes similar to Danny's, a goate similar to Dan's, and he was wearing a gray business suit and red tie and was bleeding on the head. It realized to Danny on who that person is. His father's father. His would-have-been grandfather.

"Grandpa Fenton..." Danny whispered.

* * *

 _"Please, help. Sir, please help. My wife." Harry Fenton said._

 _The brainwashed Bucky approached Harry and steps on his hand, making him groan in pain. He then grabbed Harry by the hair. Harry then gets a good look at his attacker and becomes wide-eyed as he recognizes him._

 _"Sergeant Barnes?!" Harry asked the former Howling Commando in shock._

 _"Harry!" Danny's would-have-been grandmother Elizabeth Fenton said in horror._

 _Just like the first footage, the Winter Soldier then attacked Harry by repeatedly punching him in the face with his metal arm and cracked his skull, killing him instantly._

 _"Harry! No!" Elizabeth yelled in horror._

 _The Winter Soldier then dragged the deceased Harry back into the car so that he also appeared to have died by his head crashing into the steering wheel. The Winter Soldier then proceed to strangled the horrified Elizabeth Fenton to death before stealing the research on the Super Soldier Serum and the files on the Halfa Theory from the trunk of the car and shooting the camera._

* * *

Danny became horrified at what he saw. He never knew the Fenton family were long time targets and enemies of HYDRA. He thought that it was only the war. Danny walks back and his legs stumbled before collapsing at a nearby railing, breathing heavily. He now knows the truth. How Jack's father and mother died and how Jazz, Dani and himself will never get to know him better.

Tony was about to charged at Bucky, but Steve stopped him.

"No, Tony." Steve said, trying to hold Tony back.

Tony becomes emotional before looking Steve directly at the eyes.

"Did you know?" Tony emotionally asked.

"I didn't know it was him." Steve replied.

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?" Tony asked with anger and emotion in his voice.

Steve didn't reply at first.

"Cap. Please tell us the truth. Did you know about this?" Danny asked with emotion in his voice.

"Yes." Steve directly replied since the A.I memory of HYDRA doctor Arnim Zola did told him and Natasha two years prior.

Tony backs away from Steve, feeling betrayed that Steve didn't tell him while Danny stays on one knee.

Enraged to hear that Steve was aware of this, Tony knocks away Steve and grabs Bucky as Zemo retreats. Tony rockets and slams Bucky to the floor. Steve throws his shield, deflecting an otherwise fatal repulsor blast. Steve charges at Tony with his shield, but Tony retaliates by rocketing towards Steve and knocks him down before firing restrains at him. Danny, has come out of his senses and charges at Tony.

"Tony, what are you doing?! Stop this?!" Danny said as he gets a grip on Tony's arm.

Tony however blasts Danny with a repulsor beam, sending him back towards a wall. Bucky then tries attacking Tony. Tony then rockets and pins Bucky at a wall. Tony was about to blast Bucky to the face, but Bucky manages to disable the repulsor gauntlet with his metal arm. Tony tries to launch a rocket but Bucky makes it destroy one side of the room as Steve destroys the restraints holding him back and Danny getting back up. Bucky managed to avoid the rubble, which pinned Tony down.

"Get out of here!" Steve said.

Bucky then takes the chance and runs to an escape hatch located at the top of the facility as Tony tried to blast him with a repulsor before being confronted by Steve and Danny.

"It wasn't him, Tony. HYDRA had control of his mind!" Steve said.

"If anyone is to blame for your parents and my father's parent's deaths, it's HYDRA!" Danny said.

"Move!" Tony said, not wanting to hear it.

"It wasn't him!" Steve said.

Tony, however, starts to rocket towards Bucky, but Danny shoots an ghost ray, knocking him back, giving Steve the chance to grab him by the boots. Steve then strikes his shield repeatedly, successfully braking one of Tony's boots and runs before Tony shoots his red palladium powered lasers to trap Steve and Danny on debris.

 _"Left boot jet failing. Flight systems comprised."_ FRIDAY as Tony tries to fly towards Bucky.

"Ah, crap." Tony said.

Tony managed to reach Bucky and tries to blast him again, but his repulsor blast is deflected by Steve's vibranium shield before Danny rams Tony from behind, making him fall down a few floors below.

"He's not gonna stop. Go." Steve said as Bucky continues to climb towards the escape hatch.

Tony tries to rocket back up, but Steve fires a line at him and the two falls several floors back down. Steve tries to throw his shield but Tony blasts it away before trying to aim a missile at Bucky.

"Come on, come on." Tony muttered.

 _"Targeting system's knackered, boss."_ FRIDAY informed.

"I'm eyeballing it." Tony said before lifting his facemask and fires the missile.

The missile didn't hit Bucky, but destroys the hatch's system, making it close on top of Bucky. Tony puts his facemask back on and rockets towards Bucky, but he strikes him with a metal pipe. Bucky tried to strike again before Tony puts him in a chokehold.

"Do you even remember them?" Tony whisperly asked.

"I remember all of them." Bucky replied.

Tony then tried to rocketed, but Steve and Danny rams into Tony, sending all three of them to an area where they can see the outside. Danny and Steve gets up and sees Tony standing tall.

"This isn't gonna change what happened." Steve said.

"It's HYDRA's fault that all of this has happened!" Danny said.

"I don't care. He killed my mom." Tony said with emotion and anger before charging at the two.

Tony, Steve and Danny exchanged blows and hits before Bucky joined the fray. Bucky threw the shield at Tony before Danny catches it and throws it at Tony before Steve catches it. The three started beating the heck out of Tony. Bucky sending punches, Danny sending punches and ghost rays, and Steve sending punches and striking with his shield. Tony then blasted both Steve and Bucky. Danny then goes into one-on-one combat with Tony. Danny punches Tony in the face before Tony retaliated with a strike to the stomach. Danny's eyes turned dark blue. Danny tried to blast Tony with the Asgardian Energy Flash, but Tony blast a repulsor, sending Danny back. Danny got back up and charged back at Tony. At that same moment, Danny's eyes turn blood red and starts striking Tony and sending several regular and Asgardian ghost rays, disks, waves and ecto-balls at him, until Tony once again sends a powerful repulsor blast, sending Danny crashing into a wall. Bucky then charges at Tony. Both exchanged blows and Tony tried to send a repulsor beam before Bucky punches him towards the wall. Bucky then grabs Tony's face and uses his metal arm in attempting to remove the Arc Reactor. However, Tony blasts Bucky's metal arm off before blasting him again. Steve then charges at Tony while using his shield to cover Tony's repulsor blast as a red eyed Danny is about to strike Tony.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the facility, Zemo was listening to the same recording of his wife as T'Challa carefully approaches him before placing his mask on the ground.

"I almost killed the wrong man." T'Challa said, starting a conversation.

"Hardly an innocent one." Zemo said.

"This is all you wanted? To see them rip each other apart." T'Challa asked sternfully.

"My father lived outside the city. I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. I told my wife, 'Don't worry. They're fighting in the city. We're miles from harm. When the dust cleared and the screaming stopped, it took me two days until I found their bodies. My father still holding my wife and son in his arms. And the Avengers? They went home. I knew I couldn't kill them. More powerful men than me have tried. But, if I could get them to kill each other... I'm sorry about your father. He seemed a good man. With a dutiful son." Zemo said, explaining his actions on punishing the Avengers for his family's death and saying that King T'Chaka's death was not intended.

"Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them. I am done letting it consume me." T'Challa said as he puts his vibranium claws away. "Justice will come soon enough."

"Tell that to the dead." Zemo said before placing his pistol on his head in an attempt to commit suicide, but T'Challa managed to apprehend him.

"The living are not done with you, yet." T'Challa said.

* * *

Back at the battle, Steve and Danny were beating the heck out of Tony.

 _"You can't beat them hand-to-hand."_ FRIDAY said.

"Analyze their fight patterns." Tony ordered.

 _"Scanning."_ FRIDAY said.

Steve continue to strike Tony with his shield and fists while Danny, with his eyes still blood red, continue to strike Tony with ecto-energy strikes.

 _"Countermeasures ready."_ FRIDAY informed.

Tony then grabbed Steve's shield while also grabbing Danny's fist.

"Let's kick their asses." Tony said with anger.

Tony blasts Steve's shield away while punching Danny in the face. Tony blast Steve and Danny, making him crashed at the wall, before charging at Steve once more before shooting a repulsor blast to knock him down. Steve look at Tony directly.

"He's my friend." Steve said.

"So was I." an angry Tony said before punching Steve at the face several times before throwing him near the open. Danny attacked Tony once more, sending several punches before Tony blast Danny again.

"Stay down. Final warning." Tony said aiming his repulsor at Steve.

Both Steve and Danny slowly got back up and once again stood a fighting stance. Both were cut and bleeding, bleeding green ectoplasm in Danny's case.

"I could do this all day." Steve said.

"Hello misplaced aggression." Danny said.

Tony was about to blast Steve, but Bucky grabs one of the boots. Tony kicks Bucky in the face before Steve charges at Tony and threw him at the ground. Danny puts Tony in a chokehold and Steve starts repeatedly punching Tony in the face before using his shield to repeat the process. Steve then rips Tony's facemask off, revealing his bloodied face, before raising his shield once more and Tony using his hands to brace for the final blow. However, Steve use his shield to destroy the Arc Reactor, effectively shutting down the suit. Steve pants before getting off of Tony since he can't fight Tony. Danny releases the chokehold and moves out of Tony before starting to cry on the floor and his eyes return to their neon green. Danny cries for long as he can remember as the tears can be seen. He learns about his would-be grandparent's death and he's taking it out on his fellow Avenger Tony, and now the Avengers is fractured. Danny doesn't like fighting his allies. Both Danny and Steve panted before Steve grabs his shield and takes it out of the destroyed Arc Reactor. Steve then lifts a tearful Danny up before heading towards Bucky, leaving Tony on the ground. Steve then lifts Bucky up.

"That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!" Tony said, commenting on the iconic Captain America shield.

Steve stood for a few moments before dropping the shield, signalling the end of his role as Captain America, and departs with Danny and Bucky, leaving Tony behind.

"With help from my grandfather." Danny commented as he departs.

Moments later, Danny, Steve and Bucky arrived back at their Quinjet and take off.

"Steve. Ever since I was 4 years old, I've been a Captain America fan my whole life, collecting comic books, trading cards, and painted a garbage can lid in the form of your shield, which got me picked on by Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star and the other A-Listers long before I got my powers and revealed myself. I will continue to be a loyal fan of yourself and you'll always be Captain America in my book, but... you need to explain to me why you didn't tell me or my family about the deaths of my father's parents. And you're gonna have to tell my family about it." Danny said.

Steve felt guilty about it before starting to explain to Danny.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Dang, that scene was very emotional. And that was Harry and Elizabeth's debut in the series. And Danny's eyes turning blood red? Anyway, please review.**


	16. Chapter 15: We All Need Family

**Well, this is it. The final chapter. It's pretty sad. I'm glad you all enjoy this. I have to let you know that I won't work on the next MAJOR story of the series until next year so that I can see what happens during the 4th season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as the upcoming movie Doctor Strange. I will soon start on the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. crossover with Dani Phantom, which that takes place during Phase 2 of the series and immediately after the story DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR. I also still need ideas for another story of the series that involves Harry Fenton and Ida Manson. As usual, there will be a separate chapter which will show the post credit scenes since this is a part of the crossover series of DPxMCU.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you :)**

 **darck ben: Thanks :)**

 **Kimera20: Thanks and yep. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Yep.**

 **Here's the final chapter everybody.**

Chapter 15: We All Need Family.

At the Joint Counter Terrorism Center, Helmut Zemo is taken into custody by T'Challa and is now imprisoned in the same cell as Bucky as Everett Ross talks to him the rules of his imprisonment.

"Meals at 8 and 5. Toilet privileges twice a day. Raise your voice, zap. Touch the glass, zap. You step out of line, you deal with me. Please, step out of line, hmm?" Everett said as Zemo just looks at him with a stern look on his face. "So how does it feel? To spend all that time, all that effort... to see it fail so spectacularly?"

Zemo just smirked before saying...

"Did it?"

* * *

Tony has arrived back at the New Avengers Facility. He knows things will be different now that most of them are at the Raft or on the run. Tony was helping Rhodey as he tries to take steps. Tony provides Rhodes with exoskeletal leg braces to let him walk again.

"It's just the first pass." Tony said.

"Yeah." Rhodey said.

"Give me some feedback, anything you think of. Shock absorption, lateral movement. Cup holder?" Tony asked.

"You may wanna think about some AC down in..." Rhodey said before he collapses down to the floor.

"Let's go. I'll give you a hand." Tony offered.

"No. Don't help me." Rhodey said before sitting down and goes silent for a moment. "138. 138 combat missions. That's how many I've flown, Tony. Everyone of them could've been my last, but I flew them. Because the fight needed to be fought. It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do. And yeah, this sucks. This is, uh... This is a bad beat. But it hasn't changed my mind. I don't think." Rhodey said, explaining his role on signing the Accords.

Tony then helped Rhodey up before asking...

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Rhodey replied.

Tony and Rhodey then heard knocking on the window. They see a old FedEx guy with shades holding a package.

"Are you Tony Stank?" the guy said, mispronouncing Tony's last name, much to Rhodey's amusement.

"Yes, this is Tony Stank. You're in the right place. Thank you for that!" Rhodey said to the guy before facing Tony. "Never dropping that, by the way. 'Table for one, Mr. Stank. Please by the bathroom'." Rhodey mocked, making Tony laugh.

Moments later, Tony opened the package and finds a letter and starts reading it.

 _'Tony, I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours. Maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the Army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to day that, for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why Danny and I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you but I can see now that I was really sparing myself. And I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords. I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should.'_

Tony stops mid-letter when he checks the box and finds a cell phone before FRIDAY starts to speak.

 _"Priority call from Secretary Ross. There's been a breach at the Raft prison."_ FRIDAY informed.

"Yeah, put him through." Tony ordered.

 _"Tony, we have a problem."_ Ross said through the machine.

"Uh, please hold." Tony said.

 _"No, don't."_ Ross said before Tony cuts him him of.

Tony then reads the rest of the letter from Steve.

 _'So no matter what I promise you, if you need us, if you need me. I'll be there.'_

Moments later, Tony hears another knock on a window and sees a UPS guy with black hair at the door.

"Tony Stark?" the guy asked.

"Yes." Tony replied.

"Sign here, please?" the guy said.

Tony signs the board before the guy wish him a great day.

Tony opens the box and sees a letter from Danny. He checks and also sees the Fenton cell phone and few other Fenton tech.

 _'Dear Tony or Tin Can, if you're reading this, it means you're back at the compound and I'm glad that you are. I don't want hear that you're somewhere by yourself. We all need family. Heck, you and the other Avengers are all family to me. The Avengers are now yours. I'm sorry about my actions against you back at Siberia. Why I took it out on you when I heard about my father's parent's deaths, I don't know. Maybe it has to do with my loyalty to Steve since I've been a Captain America fan since I was 4 years old. I never really fit in anywhere back in my school days, the A-Listers like Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Kwan, Star, you name it, always bullying on me long before I had my powers and revealing myself. I only had my two best friends and my sister. My faith in God Himself, always attending Church on Sundays. Heck, guess you could say I have to thank Him for how I turn out in a way. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, I have friends that haven't let Cap or myself down. Which is why Steve and I can't let them down either. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Sokovia Accords. I really do. I know you're doing what you believe is right. That's all any of us should. Anyway, hopefully, the Fenton tech that I send you can help you in case if you deal with a ghost attack of your own, but no matter what I promise you, if you need us, if you need Team Phantom, if you need Dani, if you need me. you are just one phone call away, and I'll definitely be there.'_

* * *

At the Raft prison, Steve and Danny breached the Raft and takes down the guards before freeing Sam, Clint, Scott and Wanda before all goes on the run or going into hiding.

 **And that's the end of this story. Stan Lee the FedEx guy and Butch Hartman once again being a UPS guy. Danny is now AWOL. How will this affect Team Phantom? We'll find out soon. Like I said before, the next major story of the series until next year so that I can see what happens during the 4th season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as the upcoming movie Doctor Strange. I will soon start on the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. crossover with Dani Phantom, which that takes place during Phase 2 of the series and immediately after the story DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR. I also still need ideas for another story of the series that involves Harry Fenton and Ida Manson. Also, I want to hear from you, do you want me to write a short story of the series on how Danny became a Captain America fan? There is an extra chapter which will show the post-credit scenes. I'm glad that you enjoy this story and thank you for the awesome reviews. Please review this chapter as well as the post-credit scenes. Take care. :)**


	17. Post Credit Scenes

Steve, Danny and Bucky has been given asylum in the Kingdom of Wakanda thanks to T'Challa. Bucky is currently in a room as Wakandan scientists are preparing to put him in a cryo-chamber, which Bucky says he's willing to do that.

"You sure about this?" Steve asked.

"I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing. For everybody." Bucky replied.

Moments later, Steve watches on as he sees his best friend gets frozen up inside the cryo-chamber before heading towards a set of windows in a room where Danny was looking at the Wakandan landscape.

"He's gone under now?" Danny asked, without even looking.

"Yeah." Steve replied.

"They'll find a cure." Danny said.

"How about you and Amity Park? Dani and Sam?" Steve asked.

"I'll return, Dani is my little sister and teammate and Sam will always be my top priority. Until then, I just have to leave Amity Park under the protection and command of Dani and the rest of Team Phantom." Danny said.

T'Challa then approached Danny and Steve.

"Your Highness." Danny greeted.

"Thank you for this." Steve said.

"Your friend and my father, they were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace." T'Challa said.

"You know, if they find out he's here, they'll come for him." Steve warned.

"Let them try." T'Challa boldly said.

Danny, Steve and T'Challa then overlooked the Wakandan landscape where they see a very large statue of a Black Panther.

* * *

In Amity Park, Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were watching the news about the Avengers and Sokovia Accords.

"We knew this was gonna happen sooner or later." Valerie said.

"At least you help Danny escaped. The Sokovia Accords are the law of the land now." Tucker said.

"True, but the Accords won't change a thing." Sam said sternly.

"Will this affect your relationship with Danny now that he's gone AWOL?" Valerie asked.

"No. He'll come back I know it." Sam replied.

"We'll just have to look out for Amity Park while he's in hiding. Till he comes back, I'm in charge of the team." Dani said.

"What makes you think he'll come back, Sam?" Tucker asked.

"When the next major ghost threat comes, he'll definitely be there to stop it. I have faith in him." Sam said.

In the Ghost Zone, Dan Phantom is preparing for his revenge as well as watching his monitors in his secret lair.

"You're right Sam, Danny will come back, and soon, he won't be able to stop me from destroying those he cares about and the world, now that the Avengers are fractured. And Dani, she'll soon face her future." Dan said with an evil grin as he raises his Universal Gauntlet, proudly showing its four Reality Gems.

* * *

Peter has returned home to his apartment in New York City while he inspects one of his new web-shooters that was designed by Stark Industries.

"Who was it? Who hit you?" May said outside the room as she preps an ice bag for Peter's black eye.

"Some guy." Peter replied. "So itchy, man, God." Peter muttered.

"What's 'some guy's' name?" May asked.

"Uh, Steve." Peter replied before he accidentally press a button which emits a red beam which blinded him for a moment.

"Steve? From 12-C? With the overbite?" May asked.

"No, no, no. You don't know him. He's from Brooklyn." Peter replied as he points the beam at the ceiling and becomes stunned before he hides it as May enters the room.

"Ouch." Peter said, pretending to be in pain.

"Well... I hope you got a few good licks in." May said.

"Yeah, I got a quite a few in, actually." Peter said as May hands him the ice bag. "His friend was huge, Like huge. That's way better. Thank you."

"Okay, tough guy." May said smiling before starting to leave.

"Love you, May. Hey, can you shut the door?" Peter asked, which May complied.

Once the door was close, Peter press the button on his right wrist, projecting the Spider-Signal onto the ceiling, much to Peter's both surprise and great delight as he considered what his future as the superhero Spider-Man would hold for him.

 **Danny Phantom will return in DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN**


End file.
